


Hardships

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting fired from his job, Taemin is desperate for another source of income. With multiple failed attempts at finding employment in the city of New York, Taemin starts thinking about giving pornography a shot. He quickly finds that porn can change more than his financial status, mainly because it leads him to Kai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

“So let me get this straight.” Jonghyun looks at Taemin in disbelief. “Your manager kicked you out because you called in for a sick day?”

 

Taemin, who is lying on his bed under a white duvet, nods his head in confirmation and explains, “He told me if I don’t show up for my shift, I shouldn’t bother coming back. He was so rude about it too! He didn’t even ask if I had someone to cover for me. He just interrupted me mid sentence and told me I either show up or get fired.”

 

“What an asshole,” Jonghyun mutters and looks worriedly at his sick dongsaeng. “You’re not really fired though, are you? Did you find someone to cover for you?”

 

“No to the second question, so I guess it’s a yes to the first one,” Taemin says with a pout. “And I couldn’t go because… well, you see the state I’m in.” He gestures to his inclined self on the bed and looks at Jonghyun with a miserable expression. 

 

Jonghyun sighs in understanding and pats Taemin’s head. “Yeah… Screw that stupid manager! It’s his loss. And I’m glad you didn’t go. Food poisoning is no joke. Which reminds me…” Jonghyun trails off as he rummages through his bag that is perched on the bedside table. He pulls out an item covered in gift wrapping paper and presents it to Taemin. “I got this for you.”

 

“Huh? Oh! You got me a gift?” Taemin brightens up and shuffles so that he is no longer lying down on his back, but stitting up on the bed instead. “Thanks hyung! You really didn’t have to,” he says as he takes the gift with a happy smile. 

 

Jonghyun smiles back and laces his hands together as he watches Taemin eagerly rip the wrapping paper. He chuckles when he sees Taemin’s smile change into a frown.

 

“You got me a cookbook? Are you making fun of me?” Taemin asks, clearly offended. 

 

Jonghyun bites his lip to contain his smile and explains quickly, “I’m not making fun of you. I’m making sure you won’t murder yourself. You need to stop inventing weird recipes when you cook, alright? Use this from now on. You’re lucky it was only food poisoning and not instant death that happened to you after eating… whatever it is you think you made.” 

 

“It was chicken!” Taemin defends with a whine and Jonghyun raises one eyebrow challengingly, not believing that mere chicken put his dongsaeng in bed due to food poisoning. Taemin must have mixed in some lethal ingredients together. “And for the record, it looked really good. I just think it was past the expiry date or something like that,” Taemin mumbles the last part, ashamed of admitting that he is the reason behind his upset stomach after all. 

 

Jonghyun opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, not sure what to say because _who the hell doesn't check the expiry date on their food?_

 

“You idiot. Can’t you read? Look at the expiry date!” 

 

“I did!” Taemin protests indignantly, but his tone falters as he continues, “but I thought it wouldn’t matter once the chicken is cooked because the heat would kill off all the germs.” 

 

Jonghyun looks at Taemin incredulously. “You really  _are_  an idiot.” 

 

Taemin pouts. “Stop bullying the sick.”

 

“Just follow proper recipes and don’t cook food past its expiry date from now on. It's there for a reason,” Jonghyun admonishes and nods toward the cookbook on the younger boy’s lap. “And remember to use that. I paid good money to get it for you.” 

 

“Yes hyung,” Taemin mumbles but his pout stays on his face. Jonghyun knows Taemin hates it when his cooking skills are made fun of, but at this point, Jonghyun worries that Taemin will get himself hospitalized by eating food he cooks. The boy can't cook at all. 

 

“Anyway...” Jonghyun changes the subject as he adjusts the duvet around Taemin, who is still sitting up in bed. “What are you going to do about your job situation?”

 

Taemin groans and rubs his temple tiredly. “Once I’m better, I’ll apply to a bunch of places. I’ll try that coffee shop across the street. Maybe even that restaurant that Key hyung keeps talking about. I don’t know. I’ll find something.” 

 

“You better.” Jonghyun reaches inside his jacket pocket and pulls out three letters. “Because these bills won’t pay themselves. Here…” He hands them to Taemin. “I picked them up for you on my way up here. One of them is the electricity bill for sure. Not sure about the others.” 

 

“Thanks hyung.” Taemin takes the letters and starts opening them. He gulps when he scans the first one. 

 

“You’re right,” he says to Jonghyun while looking down at the letter with exasperation. “It’s the electricity bill. And it’s gone up…” he trails off worriedly and fumbles quickly to open the next one. “The internet bill increased too!” Taemin huffs and opens the last letter. His eyes scan it but he doesn’t say what it’s about.

 

“Well?” Jonghyun asks after a couple of seconds, curious to know what made Taemin quiet. “What’s the third one?”

 

“Huh? Oh! It’s just a thank you card from this charity I donated to a couple of weeks ago,” Taemin explains as he holds up the card in Jonghyun’s direction. “Look! It has a picture of a cat on it. Isn’t it cute?” 

 

Jonghyun takes the card and stares at it for a couple of seconds then he arches one eyebrow at Taemin. 

 

“What?” Taemin’s smile falters in front of his unamused hyung. 

 

Jonghyun sighs and gives the thank you card back to his dongsaeng. “You need to stop donating so much money when you’re struggling to pay rent, Taeminnie.” 

 

“It wasn’t a lot. It was only a couple of dollars.”

 

“Right…” 

 

Taemin blushes and juts his chin out stubbornly. “Are you telling me to stop doing good?”

 

“No…” Jonghyun rolls his eyes and ruffles Taemin’s hair affectionately. “I’m proud of you for helping others, Taeminnie. But it’s okay to be selfish sometimes.” Jonghyun's words hang in the air as he looks at his watch and sighs. “Anyway, I have to go right now if I want to make it to work on time. I’ll stop by later before the end of the day, alright? Rest and drink lots of water in the meantime. And if you need anything, just give me a call.” 

 

“Yes, hyung.” Taemin smiles up at the blond boy. “Have fun. And say hi to Key hyung for me when you see him.”

 

Jonghyun smiles and ruffles Taemin’s hair one last time before turning around and seeing himself out. 

 

Taemin sighs and flops back against his pillow. 

 

“What am I going to do?” he wonders out loud as he picks up the two bills Jonghyun has brought him and holds them up to stare at them. 

 

It hasn't always been easy, but Taemin thinks that the hardships of his life might just be around the corner. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Key sighs for what feels like the hundredth time as he stirs his coffee in boredom. He glances at his watch to see that only one minute has passed since he last looked at the time. He huffs and glances at his boyfriend to see him rapidly texting on his phone. 

 

Key is hundred percent sure his boyfriend is texting Taemin asking about his whereabouts, so he drops the spoon on the table with a clatter and whines, “Where is Taemin? Is he bailing out on us again?”

 

“No, he said he’s coming. Just running late as usual,” Jonghyun replies and glances at Key with a smile. “Sorry, I know you hate waiting,” Jonghyun apologizes and Key rolls his eyes at his boyfriend because Taemin’s lateness is not his fault, yet Jonghyun always acts like it is. Jonghyun takes responsibility for Taemin’s behaviour as if he is his dad, but the two aren’t even related by blood.

 

Key huffs. “Hate is an understatement. I loath waiting for annoying brats who always show up late—” 

 

“Hold that thought, babe. Taemin just texted and said he's here,” Jonghyun interrupts his boyfriend with a grin. The next second, Key watches as his boyfriends gets up and begins to wave his right arm frantically for Taemin to spot them. Key resists the urge to smack his boyfriend because there is no need for such exaggerated actions for Taemin to notice them. The coffee shop is quite small so Taemin can’t miss them. He settles for rolling his eyes at his weird lover and watching in silence as Taemin makes his way to their table instead.

 

“Hey you!” Jonghyun greets the long haired boy with a smile when the latter reaches the table he and Key are occupying. His expression changes as soon as he sees Taemin’s unhappy expression. Both Jonghyun and Key watch as Taemin drops his bag on the floor next to his seat and slumps down on his chair with a pout. 

 

Before Jonghyun has the chance to ask what’s wrong, Key speaks, annoyed, “Yah! What’s wrong with you?” He snaps his fingers at Taemin, whose pout deepens as he looks at his hyungs sitting across from him. “At least say hi to us, you moody brat! Do you know how long we’ve been waiting for you?”

 

“Sorry hyung. Hi to you both,” Taemin says in a small, unenthusiastic voice. 

 

“Aw Taeminnie.” Jonghyun, the forever kind and caring hyung, smiles sympathetically at his dongsaeng and ignores Key completely. “What happened? You look upset.”

 

“That's an understatement, Jonghyun,” Key pipes in as he leans back in his seat. “He looks like someone twisted his panties and they’re digging against his asshole uncomfortably.” 

 

Jonghyun slaps the back of Key’s head, clearly not appreciating his boyfriend’s sarcastic comment this time. He looks at Taemin with concern and asks again, “What’s wrong?”

 

Taemin sighs, long and hard. “I’ve been applying to so many places to work, but so far I got nothing.” 

 

“How many places?” Jonghyun asks.

 

“Around twenty now. I tried every place I could think of. Most of them said they aren’t hiring right now and the ones that took my resume haven’t called me back and it’s been like two weeks.”

 

Jonghyun winces and reaches forward to comfort Taemin by lightly patting his hand. 

 

“I’m scared, Jonghyun hyung,” Taemin continues. “Rent is due soon, and the bills are piling up. My savings won’t last me a month at this point… I’m in so much shit…” Taemin trails off as he hangs his head. 

 

“Relax, Taeminnie. There is still time. You have at least one more week before rent is due. And if anything, I can lend you some money. So don’t worry.” Jonghyun tries to console the younger boy. He continues patting Taemin’s hand until Taemin looks at him with a sad smile. 

 

“Thanks hyung… But that solves the problem temporarily. I still need to find a job, but it looks like no one is hiring in this goddamn city right now.” 

 

Jonghyun nods in understanding. It took him quite some time to find a part time job too when he first arrived in New York. “Listen, don’t stress about it. Keep applying to different places and one will eventually call you.

 

Taemin nods his head. He opens his mouth to thank his supportive hyung but Key, who has been listening to the two boys silently, speaks first, “Well, if you need money  _pronto_ , you can always do porn.”

 

“What?” Taemin snaps his head in Key’s direction. His expression one of shock.

 

“WHAT?” Jonghyun shouts in disbelief as he looks at his boyfriend with bulging eyes. 

 

Key shrugs, ignoring the bewildered and scandalized expressions coming from the two boys around him. “The average person makes around four hundred dollars per video, and if you do gay porn, it’s twice as much as that. You just—”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK KEY! WHY ARE YOU TELLING HIM—”

 

Key jumps in his spot at Jonghyun's scream. “Calm down, Jonghyun. You’re scaring the poor kid,” he chastises.  

 

“Oh,  _I’m_ the one who’s scaring him?” Jonghyun lets out a humourless laugh and shakes his head at his boyfriend. “I can’t believe…” he mutters with a glare at Key then turns to Taemin. “No. Just no!  _Absolutely_  not!”

 

“Hyung...” Taemin looks worriedly at Jonghyun. He’s never seen his hyung this furious before. “Key hyung is right. You don’t have to worr—”

 

Jonghyun interrupts him. “Taemin, I repeat,  _absolutely_  no!”

 

Taemin opens his mouth to reassure his fuming hyung that there is nothing to worry about but stops when he realizes that he actually wants to hear more about Key’s suggestion? Taemin can't believe himself. Of course he isn’t going to admit it, so he bites his lower lip, thinking of something to say to clam Jonghyun down without lying because he sucks at it and Jonghyun always sees right through his lies. 

 

Taemin feels grateful whenever he sees Jonghyun’s protectiveness over him, but at the same time it worries him because it is clear that his hyung sees him as a child even though Taemin is twenty years old. And Taemin sure doesn’t like that. Before Taemin can settle on what to say to Jonghyun, Key decides to speak, rather sarcastically of course, and Taemin watches as Jonghyun shoots murderous glares at his boyfriend.

 

“ _Technically,_  he doesn’t have to listen to you. You’re not his dad,” Key says smartly.

 

Jonghyun grits his teeth and speaks slowly, “No, but I’m technically his guardian away from home.” He shoots Key one last murderous look then shifts to Taemin. “Taemin, your mom didn’t send you to New York so you can become a porn star! She let you come here so you can finish school and major in dance like you wanted to! What am I supposed to tell her when she calls asking—”

 

Key interrupts his boyfriend by an offended noise. “Who said anything about becoming a porn star! Doing  _one_  porno doesn’t make you a porn star! Get your facts straight, Jonghyun!”

 

“Why are you even talking about porn in the first place!” Jonghyun yells at his boyfriend in frustration. “And how do you know how much money a porn star makes? Huh? Did you search that up?” Jonghyun narrows his eyes when he sees Key scoffing at him.  _“_ Were you looking up porn? _Were you watching porn?”_

 

“Eh…” Taemin looks between his two hyungs with a grimace as they continue bickering, Jonghyun saying that watching porn behind his back while they are dating is technically cheating and Key defending himself and saying that he hasn't watched any. Taemin wonders if he should break up their loud argument or let them finish it off. Thankfully, one of the coffee shop workers comes to his rescue and asks the couple to lower their voice, effectively ending the heated argument.

 

Taemin sighs in relief then blushes as he realizes that the whole coffee shop has probably heard what the argument has been about by now. He looks around quickly, but luckily, no one appears to be paying him and his hyungs any attention. He releases a breath he hasn't realized he's been holding and turns to Jonghyun. He figures now is a good time to speak before the couple start bickering or lecturing him again. 

 

“Jonghyun hyung, don’t worry about me. I’m not going to do”—Taemin gulps, blushing slightly—“porn.” 

 

Taemin isn’t sure if his pink cheeks are due to embarrassment or the fact that he might be lying to himself and to his hyung. Yes, he hasn't decided if he will follow Key's suggestion and pursue porn but neither has he dismissed the idea completely. He just wants to find out more about this possible option. 

 

Jonghyun visibly relaxes as he hears Taemin’s reassurance, and Taemin is surprised that his hyung quickly swallowed his words. Perhaps Jonghyun just doesn't think porn is something that Taemin would ever want to do or be able to do, so it doesn't require a lot to reassure him that Taemin will stay away from it? Taemin concludes that this is probably what Jonghyun is thinking and he isn't sure if he should be happy or offended by how Jonghyun thinks of him as a pure person. 

 

His mulling is interrupted by Key, who glares at Jonghyun as he speaks, “I was only suggesting one of the many options Taemin has if he wants to make quick money—which he clearly needs.” Key looks at Taemin and smiles mischievously. “Also Taemin ah, you could do cam shows and—”

 

The rest of Key’s sentence is muffled by Jonghyun’s hand as the latter, who clearly has had enough, presses them to his boyfriend’s lips, effectively silencing him. 

 

Jonghyun turns to Taemin, ignoring his annoyed and struggling boyfriend, and says, “I better not find out you’ve gotten into the porn industry, Taemin. So forget whatever this idiot here said and keep applying to proper jobs, alright? And I’ll take care of your rent for next month. So don’t worry too much for now, ok?” 

 

Taemin sighs and slumps further in his chair. He mulls over the idea of pornography unsurely, quite amazed at himself for considering it. Never in a million years has he thought that he’ll consider doing sex for money. But now, as he sits in the coffee shop with his hyungs and pictures the bills waiting for him at home, he wonders if Key’s idea isn’t too bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  

A couple of days passed since Taemin met his two hyungs at the coffee shop. He continued to apply to “proper” places as Jonghyun had put it, but as time went by, he found himself getting more and more desperate and less and less hopeful. 

  

Taemin feels like he approached every single coffee shop, restaurant, convenient store, and even hot dog carts in his area with his resume looking for work. But so far, he has either been rejected on the spot or told he will be contacted, and the latter hasn’t happened yet. 

 

Taemin keeps his promise to Jonghyun though. He doesn’t “get into the porn industry”, but he doesn’t forget about it either, especially since he is constantly reminded by the bills sitting on his coffee table at home and their approaching deadlines. 

 

Despite Jonghyun’s assurance and constant effort to help him financially, Taemin starts to firmly believe that the porn industry might be his only option to save him from drowning in loans or worse yet, getting kicked out of his apartment. For that reason, one evening after Taemin comes back from another round of job hunting, he turns on his laptop and types in  _how to be a porn star_ in Google’s search engine.  

 

Google pulls out a list of results and Taemin spends the next three hours reading various articles and posts about pornography. Most of the articles he reads focus on how to know if you’re really fit for it, not on how to get into the industry. So Taemin spends a lot of time looking for a comprehensive article. 

 

He finally finds a website that looks comprehensive enough. The article is titled _How to Know a Career in Porn is For You_ and the author organizes the information in bullet points which makes it easy to read. Taemin reads the checklist the author of the article wrote silently. He mentally checkmarks the points he believes applies to him as he reads along. 

 

 _Being over the age of 18._   _Check._

 

 _Being in good shape._   _Check._

 

 _Having enough stamina for sex marathons in uncomfortable positions._  

 

Taemin pauses, feeling his face heat up. This particular point in the article makes him remember Minho and how he would always insist on having sex more than once a day. Taemin has always been on board with it, so he guesses he’ll be fine with the “sex marathons” during filming too. Regarding the “uncomfortable positions”, he guesses he’ll manage through them once he’s in the situation. He's flexible enough because of dance so it shouldn't be a big problem. Nodding to himself, Taemin checkmarks this point in his head as well.

 

 _Being free of STIs and STDs._ _Check!_ Taemin thanks God Key has always taken him along for regular testing ever since he found out about him and Minho.

 

_Being ready to show your skills in the audition._

 

Taemin gulps, suddenly nervous. It really dawns on him that he's going to have to do very intimate stuff with total strangers for money. Starting with the interview...

 

Taemin feels that he is starting to have second thoughts so he shakes his head quickly to clear his doubts away. No. He has to do this! He isn't going to miss a chance like this, especially if the only thing stopping him is his fear. Yes, ideally, he would never have to go down a route like porn to make money, but his situation is not ideal and he isn't going to sit here and watch himself fall behind on payments and rent and subject himself to the potential of getting kicked out of his place and being homeless! Well, maybe not homeless since Jonghyun and Key would always welcome him under their roof, but Taemin really prefers not to lose his studio apartment and all the perks of having his own place because he chickened out of auditioning, not to mention the inconvenience he will cause his hyungs if he did indeed have to live with them. So no. He has to do this!

 

With a determined sigh, Taemin whispers a _check_ for that point as well.

 

Next, Taemin finds out that he can get into porn by visiting a studio or by posting a picture of himself on an online porn recruitment forum for directors to see. He reads about both and concludes that the former is quicker and much more guaranteed because it’s an in person method. Yes, he's pretty desperate, so he has no time to wait around to be scouted. 

 

He then finds a list of porn studios in New York, feeling quite surprised at how many there are. He notes down one that is relatively close to his neighbourhood on a sticky note and checks the studio’s hours of operation. The studio operates from Monday to Friday starting six in the morning all the way until midnight, which gives Taemin two hours to get there before closing time since it is ten o’clock at the moment. 

 

Taemin decides to go to the studio now because he thinks that if he doesn’t do it right away, he’ll back off. And he simply can’t afford to do so. Thus, with a determined nod, Taemin shuts down his computer, grabs his jacket and keys, and heads to the address written on the sticky note. Even if he doesn't audition today, at least he'd have the place checked out. 

 

The streets aren’t busy so Taemin’s bus ride to the neighbourhood of the studio takes him little to no time. When he steps out of the bus, he starts looking around at the numbers displayed on the different buildings, searching for the one that matches the address he has. Surprisingly, the area doesn’t look too shady or rundown like he expected it to be. It is also relatively quiet. No strip clubs, bars, or any other adult entertainment sites in view. 

 

Taemin finds the building at last and walks closer to examine it better. It’s about three stories high, with tented black windows and old iron gates at its entrance. Past the iron gates, which are slightly open, there is an old staircase leading upward.

 

Stepping inside, Taemin notices that the entrance is illuminated by florescent lights. However, they flicker continuously, and combined with the not so fresh state of the building and the chipped paint on the walls, they make the place look a little bit eerie. 

  

Taemin thinks the whole place is bizarre. Wouldn’t a porn studio be around a neighbourhood full of strip clubs and bars? It certainly sounds like it would be convenient if it is so. Also, why is it very quiet? If Taemin hadn’t known what this building is for, he would have thought it's just an old, poorly maintained residence. Nevertheless, a shiver runs down Taemin's body as he stands there wondering where to go to from here.

 

“Excuse me.”

 

A voice coming from behind Taemin startles him and he quickly turns to see a tall guy standing a couple of feet away from him. 

 

“Can I help you?” the guy speaks again, his voice deep and melodious. “You look a little lost.”

  

Taemin opens his mouth to respond, but no sound comes out. He doesn’t know what to say because, how exactly do you tell someone you are here to audition for porn? 

  

However, it seems like the guy understands Taemin’s reason for being here, because he smirks knowingly. “Are you looking for EXO’s studio?” 

  

Taemin blushes because yes, that's the name of the porn studio he has written on the sticky note in his hand. For some reason though, Taemin feels embarrassed admitting it, so he lies.

 

“N—no…” Taemin stammers.

 

The guy is full on grinning now, probably because he can tell Taemin is lying. Taemin curses his inability to lie for the hundredth time in his life. 

 

“Don’t worry, you’re at the right place. The office is on the second floor,” the tall guy says with a friendly smile, completely ignoring Taemin's denial, and starts walking closer to him. “No need to feel embarrassed. I’m heading there too. Do you want me to show you the way?”

 

Taemin’s nerves shoot up as he watches the guy come closer and closer to him. The guy stops when he is about three steps away from Taemin and bites his lips in a way that Taemin can’t help but think is sexy. Taemin also notices that the guy has clear tanned skin and is wearing expensive looking clothes.

 

The two boys stare at each other for a couple of seconds, until Taemin realizes that the guy is waiting for an answer to his offer of taking him to the studio. 

  

"Umm… I—I’m not—I think I got the wrong address!” Taemin blabbers with a flushed face. “I’ll—uhh… I was just about to leave actually.” Taemin doesn’t know why he says what he says, he just knows that he has to leave the presence of the good looking guy as quickly as possible so that he doesn’t embarrass himself further. 

 

“Th—thank you though!” Taemin says and darts around the guy towards the exit, sprinting out of the building and on to the street in the same direction he came from, head down in embarrassment and his shoulder length hair flying behind him. He doesn’t slow down or look back at the bewildered guy he left behind standing at the entrance of the building. 

  

The guy with the tanned skin stands in his spot for a couple of seconds, blinking his eyes as he tries to understand what just happened. First, he couldn’t believe the person he just spoke to is a _boy_ and not a girl. Second, what exactly went wrong with the brief interaction they had that lead the boy to run away like that?

 

 _Did I scare him?_ the tanned guy thinks guiltily. _I hope he didn’t think I was a rapist or something._

 

The tall guy is distracted from his thoughts when he sees a piece of paper dancing in the air as it slowly falls down to the ground. Probably it slipped out of the boy’s hand in his haste to leave. He grabs it before it reaches the floor and looks at it. 

 

 _Yes_ , he thinks smugly as he reads the name of the address on the sticky note. _That boy was looking for EXO’s studio alright._ _But, does he really want to do porn when he can’t even speak without stammering?_

 

The tanned guy finds himself smiling as he recalls the way the boy’s cheeks flushed red and the way he almost took a step back when he saw him approaching. The long haired boy’s embarrassment was cute and… different. It’s been a while since the tanned guy last saw someone blush like that. 

 

The tanned boy sighs with a smile and pockets the piece of paper. He doesn’t know why but he hopes this is not the last time he sees the long haired boy. 

 

***

 

Taemin doesn’t really understand what led him to run away from the tanned guy like that. All he knows is that he definitely made a fool out of himself back there. Times like this, he wishes he wasn't so socially awkward. 

 

The whole bus ride back to his apartment, he berates himself. 

 

When he makes it home, he throws his jacket on the couch carelessly and lies on his bed looking at the ceiling. He sighs, irritated at himself. He thinks back to the awkward encounter with the tanned, good looking guy and feels the urge to slap himself.

 

The guy had said that he is going to the studio. _So… was he implying that he works there?_ Taemin blushes at the possibility. _Like… is he a porn actor himself?_

 

"Oh god..." Taemin groans and covers his face with his hands. He can’t believe he embarrassed himself in front of a potential coworker!  _What if we have to do a scene together?_ Taemin feels like he’s going to hyperventilate. 

 

 _Maybe I should look for another studio,_ Taemin thinks, but knows it’s stupid because what’s the point? 

 

“Oh screw it!” he says exasperatedly. “I’m going back there whether I like it or not!” Taemin looks at the clock perched above his small TV in the living room and decides that he’ll pay the studio another visit tomorrow since it is already very late. 

 

If God is merciful and kind, one of the many places Taemin has applied to for a job would call him tomorrow and set up an interview with him. If that happens, he will not have to go back to EXO’s studio and possibly meet the handsome stranger again. But Taemin doesn’t feel too hopeful because it has been almost three weeks since he got kicked out of his previous job and he is still unemployed. So no, Taemin is probably going to meet that handsome guy again and God will probably make it that he'll embarrass himself even more. 

 

Next time though, Taemin promises himself, whatever happens, he is not going to let the sight of any good looking man with beautiful tanned skin prevent him from doing what he plans to do. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

The next day, Taemin wakes up very early in the morning and gets himself ready for the interview at EXO. He showers, grooms himself and spends some time choosing a nice outfit from his limited collection of shirts and jeans. He's not sure what constitutes a good enough outfit for an interview at a porn studio—he's pretty sure formal dress is not ideal for this type of job—so he settles for his least worn out pair of dark pants and a white shirt. It's chilly out anyway so his jacket will cover up most of it. He also pulls out his most recent STI test document to take with him on the interview as proof that he's clean. 

 

As he prepares everything, he thinks that perhaps it has been for the best that he did not do the interview yesterday. When he goes today, he'll be better prepared and confident. At least he hopes to God he will be. 

 

When the clock strikes six, he decides to makes his way to the studio. He figures since it opens so early, he should go now before it gets too busy. He doesn't want to risk the chance of meeting someone at the entrance again and getting nervous and flustered like the day before. 

 

The bus ride to the studio is uneventful and fast, and in no time, Taemin finds himself back at the entrance of the building where he met the handsome guy with the tanned skin. And just like the night before, the area, as well as the building, are empty and quiet. 

 

This time though, Taemin doesn’t linger around. Instead, he quickly climbs the stairs to the second floor, where the tanned guy had said the office is located. Sure enough, when Taemin makes it to the second floor, he sees a door with a sign that says EXO perched on top of it.

 

 _This is it,_  Taemin thinks and tries the door handle. It gives away easily and the door cracks open. Taemin tilts his head and peeks through the small opening to see a small room occupied by rows of plastic chairs and a lone receptionist setting behind a desk, typing away on a laptop. From where he is looking, all the chairs are empty and Taemin lets out a sigh of relief.  

 

“Hi. Can I help you?” Taemin jumps slightly as he hears the receptionist speak all of a sudden. He looks at her and sees her blinking at him, probably confused as to why he is hiding behind the door and not coming in. He blushes and hurriedly steps inside the room to speak to her.

 

“Hi! Umm… I’m here for… uhhh… I’m looking for EXO’s studio,” Taemin stammers as usual and struggles to say why he’s really here. He touches his hair unconsciously after realizing how dumb he just sounded.

 

 _I should have looked up what to say when you go to your first porn interview,_  he thinks belatedly.

 

Thankfully, the receptionist gets the point and says, “You’re here for an audition, am I right?”

 

“Yes.” Taemin nods, relieved that she got the hint.

 

“Fill this form and give it back to me with a piece of ID when you’re done.” 

 

The receptionist hands Taemin a clipboard and a pen and gestures towards the chairs in front of her. Taemin takes them with a thank you and sits on one of the chairs at the very back row. 

 

He starts reading the form in silence, the clicking of the keyboard coming from the receptionist as she resumes typing on her laptop the only audible sound in the room. Taemin understands now how the receptionist was able to acknowledge him before he even made his presence known to her. The place is so quiet that she probably heard the click of the door when he opened it. 

 

Taemin shakes his head to clear his thoughts away. He needs to focus on the task at hand. He begins to fill his information on the paper diligently.

 

_Name: Lee Taemin_

 

_Date of Birth: July 18th, 1993_

 

_Sex: Male_

 

 _Sexuality: Gay_  

 

_Ethnicity: East Asian_

 

_Status: Single_

 

_How Did You Hear About Us? Internet_

Taemin breezes through the questions on the first page but pauses as he gets to the next section. His eyes bulge out as he reads the next words. 

 

 _Sexual acts… toys… BDSM…_  The words he sees on the page swim in his head and he wills his cheeks to stop flaming. A quick glance at the receptionist has him sighing in relief because she isn’t paying any attention to him, and so he doesn’t have to control his facial expressions too much. He knows that if she is to look at him, she would see disbelief, nervousness, confusion, and pure horror written on his face as he reads over the list of sexual plays he is supposed to checkmark if applicable. Honestly, Taemin doesn't know if any of the stuff written on the form are applicable to him. He shudders as he continues to read silently.

 

_Fisting, double penetration, threesomes, masturbation, bondage, wax play, breath control play, butt plugs, cock rings…_

 

Taemin swallows, and after hesitating for a few seconds, checkmarks masturbation only. Half of these stuff he had never heard of let alone thought of experiencing, and he isn't going to checkmark something without knowing what it is hundred percent first. So yeah... He'll stick to the only thing he's familiar with. 

 

When he's done, Taemin gets up and hands over the form along with his ID to the receptionist, who thanks him politely. She types away his information on her computer and then returns his ID back to him.

 

“Just have a seat. I will transfer your form to one of the directors and they'll take your interview shortly,” she says and gets up with the clipboard that has Taemin’s form on it. Then, she makes her way towards a set of double doors behind her, probably where the rest of the management is working. Taemin finds it hard to believe that anyone else beside the two of them is in the building at the moment because the place is devoid of any noise and apparent activity.  

 

Taemin does as he’s told and sits back in the chair he was at previously. He takes a couple of deep breaths to calm his nerves and prays that him coming here will pay off and not result in another rejection.

 

***

 

“Krystal.”

 

“Kai.” The receptionist acknowledges the tanned guy, who has just come out of the office she has been looking for, with a nod. “Is Taeyeon busy? I have a new actor for her,” she tells him.

 

Kai eyes the clipboard she's holding with interest. “She’s talking on the phone now, but she’s pretty stressed. The guy I was supposed to do a scene with today canceled last minutes so she’s furious.” 

 

The receptionist sighs. No one likes Taeyeon when she’s in a bad mood because she tends to mouth off more than usual. But more importantly, Krystal is sure that today's scene is supposed to be included in the upcoming monthly released DVD, which is sometime next week. So Taeyeon is in for a scolding from head management for sure. 

 

“Is he cute?”

 

“Huh? Who?” Krystal looks at Kai with a dumbfounded expression. 

 

Kai smirks and nods toward the clipboard. “The new actor.”

 

“Oh. Yes, very. He’s shy too. I’m sure he’s an amateur.” 

 

Kai’s interest peeks. He remembers the boy from yesterday and tries not to be too hopeful. “How does he look like?”

 

“Very pretty. Asian, long reddish brown hair, brown eyes… and he has really nice full lips,” Krystal says, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, and smirks at Kai’s expression. This isn’t the first time Kai has shown interest in a new actor, so she knows this look. She’s seen it multiple times.

 

Kai, meanwhile, feels his heart race.  _Long reddish brown?_

 

“Is he waiting outside?” he asks and tries to mask his excitement by biting his lips so that his grin isn’t too obvious, but Krystal sees right through him.

 

“Yes.” She laughs. “Now move. I need to tell Taeyeon about him so she can take his interview.”

 

Kai steps aside to let the receptionist reach Taeyeon’s door since he has been unintentionally blocking it, and tries to catch the boy’s name written on the paper. He isn’t successful but he doesn’t really care. He can get the boy's name from Taeyeon later. This is certainly going to be fun.

 

First though, he has to confirm if the guy from yesterday is the same one waiting outside right now, so Kai makes his way down the narrow hallway to the set of double doors that lead to the waiting room to confirm his suspicion. He hopes he won't be disappointed. 

 

Kai cracks one of the doors open and peeks through it. 

 

Sure enough, it’s the guy from yesterday, looking as nervous as before too. Kai tries not to chuckle at the adorable way he is twiddling his thumbs and looking around the room as if a ghost is roaming it. He fails as a short laugh escapes him despite himself. 

 

Out of nowhere, Kai feels a hand on his shoulder and he yelps in surprise, quickly shutting the door as he takes a step back. He hopes the boy didn’t hear him. He turns around to glare at none other than Krystal, who shakes her had at him with a smirk, probably judging him. 

 

“What the fuck, Krystal? When did you have time to go and come back?" He gives her a dirty look, not impressed by how she snuck up on him. 

  

Krystal ignores his question and jabs him in the waist with the same clipboard she had with her when she went to see Taeyeon. “Taeyeon asked me to tell you to interview him. He’s gay. You’re welcome,” she says with a wink.

 

Kai couldn’t believe his ears. “Really?” Taeyeon has never asked him to interview anyone before, so he's a little baffled, and truth be told, ecstatic about this. 

 

“Yeah.” Krystal laughs again and nudges him playfully. “Room two is set up with cameras already so use it. Taeyeon wants to see the interview after to deem if he’s worthy, so film everything. She trusts you but she’s going to have the final say. She's only letting you do this because she needs to arrange another date for today's missed gig and it will take some time. So don't get used to it.” 

 

Kai opens and closes his mouth like a fish before he grins happily. Wow, his luck is just so great... Krystal rolls her eyes at him playfully.

 

"Go on now, before Taeyeon calls me over to tell me she changed her mind. I'll go get the new guy for you." 

 

Kai nods to Krystal and makes his way quickly to room two. True to Krystal’s words, the room is set up with multiple cameras and photography lights. Kai places the clipboard on the desk and runs to the small bathroom inside the room to freshen up. He knows he looks flawless but it doesn't hurt to make sure. He wets his hands slightly and combs them through his dark brown locks to tame them down while starring at his reflection in the mirror, happy with what he sees.

 

He hears the sound of a door being opened then closed outside the bathroom. The boy must have entered. Kai bites his lower lip to hide the grin that is beginning to form on his face. He wonders how the boy will react once he realizes they are meeting again. 

 

With a final look at his reflection in the mirror, Kai takes a deep breath, puts on his charming smile and steps out of the bathroom. He can't wait to see the boy's reaction to this ironic and admittedly hilarious turn of events. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Taemin gnaws on his lower lip as he examines the room the receptionist lead him into. The room is pretty big and filled with fancy equipment, ranging from different photography lights to different cameras. Most of the photography tools are placed around a white backdrop on one side of the room. Near it in the corner, a cushioned armchair sits and looks a little out of place. On the other side of the room, there is a large couch and a bookshelf. Finally, in the far back, a large black desk sits with two chairs in front of it. 

 

Taemin blinks twice, not sure if he should go take a seat on one of the two chairs facing the desk where he's sure the interviewer will sit or if he should wait until he's invited to sit down, so he remains standing in the middle of the room, hoping he won't have to wait for long. 

 

A sound of a door closing followed by footsteps against the concrete floor has Taemin turning around to see the person approaching, knowing that it must be his interviewer, but as soon as his eyes land on the person, his heart leaps to his throat.

 

 _Of course,_ fate will have him be interviewed by non other than the handsome, tanned guy from yesterday. Taemin wonders what wrong must he have done in his past life to be constantly put in situations where the probability of embarrassing himself is higher than the probably of the sun rising the next day. Taemin is so embarrassed and self conscious that he can't even bask in the realization that his suspicion has been right and the guy certainly does work at EXO—even though the guess wasn't hard to make in the first place as the guy did mention that he was going to the studio yesterday. 

 

The tanned guy grins after he clears his throat unnecessarily, completely oblivious to Taemin's mental state. Or is he? He scans Taemin from head to toe with his eyes and after a heartbeat, he drawls, “So... We meet again.”

 

Taemin gulps. _Shit, he remembers._  

 

The tanned guy extends his right hand and Taemin stares at it bewilderedly. The guy’s smile momentarily falters as Taemin makes no move to shake his hand, but then a smirk graces his lips. “I’m not a stalker, I swear. I’m going to be interviewing you. My name is Kai.” 

 

Taemin snaps out of his shock and hurriedly clasps Kai’s hand with both of his. He shakes it rapidly as he speaks in one breath. “Tae—Taemin! My name. It’s Taemin! It’s nice to see you again. Uhhh… about yesterday, I left so quickly because I was looking for a… bathroom! Yes! Ahh… yeah! Bathroom. I really needed to go.”

 

Kai raises his eyebrows at the flustered boy in front of him before a chuckle escapes him. Taemin blushes further and notices that he is still shaking Kai’s hand—he can't help but notice how much warmer and bigger in size it is than his own—so he lets go of it quickly with a sorry, almost as if it has been burning him. 

 

“Don’t worry.” Kai grins, thoroughly entertained by the boy in front of him. “Although if you had really been looking for a bathroom, you could have still used the one in the studio, ” he teases. “Anyway, I wanted to apologize to you for yesterday. I must have creeped you out when I approached you like that. So I'm sorry.”

 

It takes Taemin a couple of seconds to register what Kai said to him, seeing as how he was trying so hard not to combust from mortification. “Huh? Wh… No! Don’t be sorry! You didn’t creep me out or anything. On the contrary—I mean, you were very nice. Trying to help. I uhhh…” Taemin trails off, not sure what to say and feeling like he’s making the situation even worse for himself.

 

Thankfully, Kai waves him off with a chuckle and gestures for him to take a seat on one of the chairs in front of the large, black desk. “As I said, don’t worry about it. Let’s just get started on the interview. Come have a seat.” 

 

Taemin does as he is told. He notices that the clipboard that has his information on it is already placed on the desk.

 

Kai takes a seat as well and starts reviewing the form Taemin has filled out. Taemin bites his lip as he tries not to freak out over the fact that the handsome guy is reading all the intimate things he's written about himself in the form. Kai is basically going to learn every personal detail about him right now. Taemin feels his face emitting heat.

 

After some time, Kai nods to himself and looks up from the clipboard. He grins at Taemin. “So Taemin, I’m going to begin this interview by asking you why you want to be a part of EXO. What made you seek us out?”

 

Taemin gulps, he hasn’t exactly thought about this question, but he knows enough about interview etiquettes to know that money should never be mentioned as a reason. “Umm… A friend of mine suggested that it will be good for me… I’m a dancer, so this will help me get to know my body better. And… umm… express myself better… and...”

  

As Taemin tries to explain without stammering too much, Kai smiles at him and nods, encouraging the former. Slowly, Taemin feels his nervousness disappear. Sadly, his face stays pink the entire time, but Taemin doesn’t know how much Kai is enjoying the flush on his face.

 

“Your friend is smart,” Kai comments when Taemin is done his little monolog. “May I ask what kind of dance you’re studying?”

 

“Oh, I’m doing different styles but my focus is on contemporary and popping. I’m in my third year of university.”

 

“Wow, third year? So…” Kai looks down at the form and checks Taemin’s birth date. “You’re twenty years old, right?” 

 

“Yeah.” Taemin nods. 

 

“Wow. You look very young for your age. I honestly thought you’re younger than me, but I’m younger. I was born in 1994,” Kai says, then remembers that he isn’t supposed to share details about himself in the interview. At the moment though, he can't be bothered. 

 

“Wow, really? I thought you'd be older too. You’re very tall,” Taemin says, his tone harboring a bit of awe and he flushes further when Kai smirks at him. 

 

“Thank you. It’s such a shame though. If we were in Korea, I would have wanted to hear you call me hyung. But turns out I’m the one who has to call you that.” 

 

“Korea?” Taemin blinks in confusion. _How did he know I’m Korean?_

 

Kai chuckles at Taemin’s dumbfounded expression. “Sorry, I forgot to say, I’m Korean too. My full name is Kim Kai. I figured out your nationality from your surname. Lee Taemin,” he explains and raises the clipboard slightly to indicate where he got the information from.

 

Taemin nods in understanding and smiles bashfully. “Umm… Can I ask which area from Korea you’re from? I’m from Seoul.”

 

“I’m from South Jeolla. But I came to America when I was really young. I haven’t been back for a long time.”

 

“Ah.” Taemin nods. Kai opens his mouth to ask Taemin about his reason for coming to America, but a glance at the form in front of him reminds him that he still has interview questions to ask. Kai wills himself to focus. His fascination with the shy boy and desire to know more about him can wait a bit.

 

“Alright, let’s see here,” Kai begins. “You mentioned you’re single at the moment. That’s good, because having a relationship in this industry is difficult. That also leads me to the next question. Do you have proof of a recent full STI test on you?”

 

“Yes,” Taemin reaches inside his jacket pocket and pulls out the results he brought with him. He hands them to Kai.

  

“Thank you,” Kai says and looks at it. “Perfect. Now before I take your pictures. I need to bring up a concern over your application.”

 

Taemin’s heart skips a beat. _Oh God no… Please don’t tell me there is something wrong._ “Wh—what is it?” 

 

“You indicated you’re only good with masturbation from the list of sexual preferences and acts written here.” Kai gestures towards the form. “Between you and me, this lowers your chances of getting in. The industry is very competitive. If you want to raise your chances, you’ll have to checkmark at least four things.”

 

Speechless, Taemin stares at Kai, feeling extra embarrassed. 

 

The absence of a reply has Kai’s face softening—not that he's been harsh with Taemin before—but Kai now realizes just how much Taemin doesn't know about porn. “You are serious about joining this industry, right?” Kai asks gently. 

 

“Yes!” Taemin nods furiously. 

 

“Then take my advice and go through this list again. As a fellow Korean, I want to help you out, so I’ll give you a couple of minutes. You can ask me any questions about any of the stuff here. I’ve been through this so I know a thing or two.” He winks at Taemin, trying to put him at ease. 

 

Taemin nods and takes the clipboard from Kai, who also gives him a pen. Taemin chews his lips as he contemplates what to select, gluing his eyes to the form in front of him. Meanwhile, Kai watches him with interest.

 

“Can I ask you another question?” Kai speaks after a couple of seconds and Taemin nods without looking up. “Are you a virgin?” 

 

Taemin’s head snaps up quickly to see Kai looking at him with a serious expression. He stutters, eyes going wide, “N—no! I had a boyfriend! It’s just that, uhh… We never really did anything… uhh… extreme or… different.” Taemin glances back at the list and gulps.

 

Shit, now Kai thinks he’s a complete prude. He’s not going to get in for sure. 

 

“A lot of things on this list aren’t too extreme. Amateurs can go through them easily. You just have to be willing to explore them—hey, don’t be embarrassed.” Kai leans across the desk to get closer to Taemin, trying to reassure him. “There is nothing wrong with being inexperienced, you just have to be open to new stuff. Also, you can change the list anytime you want. Actually, it's expected that you add things after a while to secure new scenes.” 

 

Taemin nods. “C—can I ask you a question?” 

 

“Of course. I said you can ask me anything.”

 

“For umm… bondage…” Taemin struggles to say the word. “What exactly is considered under that?”

 

Kai leans back in his seat and shrugs. “It depends. Mostly it’s just handcuffs and ropes. The scripts will include full details of the toys that will be used and how you'll be tied up. You will have options. Nothing is forced in this industry,” Kai says reassuringly. 

 

“Ok,” Taemin says and checkmarks bondage. “I have another question. What exactly is a c-c-cock r-ring?” 

 

Kai suppresses a chuckle and reaches beside him to open the top drawer in the desk. He produces a circular object made of rubber and holds it up in his hand. “This is a cock ring. You put it at the base of your erection and it reduces blood flow so that you don’t orgasm. And no, it’s not painful at all, if you were wondering.”

 

Taemin’s face is now an unhealthy shade of red and he feels steam is coming out of his ears. He ducks his head and quickly checkmarks this toy as one of his selections. He thinks he hears Kai chuckle but he isn’t too sure. He can’t really hear anything over the beat of his own heart at the moment.

 

Taemin then chooses _butt plugs_  for no reason at all as his last preference and hands the clipboard back to Kai, who takes it from him with a smirk.

 

“Much better,” Kai says and then gestures to the cameras behind them. “Now, I’m going to need you to strip so I can take full body pictures of you. We’ll do that twice, ok? I’m going to take front, back and side pictures of your body without you having an erection and then we’ll repeat the process with you being fully hard.”

 

Taemin nods hurriedly and gets up. He takes off his jacket and shirt, not making eye contact with Kai at all because he doesn’t want him to see how nervous he is. He begins to take deep breaths to calm himself down, because at this rate he’s going to pass out before he even gets to preform any intimate skills. Taemin strips completely and stands waiting for Kai to give him further instructions. 

 

The tanned male has been fiddling with some of the lights surrounding the white backdrop to give Taemin some privacy as he takes off his clothes. When he doesn’t hear the shuffling sound of fabric, he turns around to look at Taemin and the sight has him pausing for a second. Kai has thought since yesterday that Taemin is cute but seeing him now in all his naked glory has Kai feeling butterflies in his stomach. 

 

 _Damn, Taemin has one sexy body._ Kai swallows thickly and grabs one of the many cameras on a tripod to bring it closer to the armchair in the corner of the room, trying to distract himself from the the boy momentarily by giving him his back and creating some distance between them.

 

“You can stand in front of the white backdrop whenever you’re ready,” Kai says without looking at Taemin but he hears the boy make his way to where he instructed him to go. 

 

Kai peeks over his shoulder to see Taemin in place, looking way too nervous. It is clear that the long haired boy is oblivious to the way Kai is checking him out, so Kai lets his gaze wander over the expanse of smooth skin unabashedly. He licks his lips as he eyes Taemin’s crotch.

 

“Ok!” Kai claps his hands together as he turns around, intending to lighten the mood but making Taemin jump slightly instead. Kai shakes his head and smiles at Taemin’s constant state of fright. He grabs one of the digital cameras on the table beside the armchair and makes his way back to Taemin. 

 

“Stand with your arms to the side. Look at the camera. Mind the flash. On the count of three, I'm going to take your photo. Ok? Alright, perfect! One… two… three.” Kai starts taking pictures immediately after he's finished the countdown. “Good. Now stand with your back to me. Yes.” The camera goes c _lick, click, click_ as Kai snaps more pictures. “Now look towards the door. I need to get a picture of your side profile. Yes, good, like this.” _Click, click._ “Now the other side. Good job. I’ll take a close up of your face now. You can smile if you want.” 

 

Taemin doesn’t try to smile because he’s sure it will look like a grimace. He schools his expression to one of indifference instead, trying to look cool and collected. He is probably failing. But Kai keeps complementing him the whole time.

 

“Alright! That was good,” Kai exclaims and then smiles wolfishly. “Now to the next part. You’re going to have to get it up.” He nods towards Taemin’s groin, not missing the way Taemin unconsciously tries to cover himself. Kai licks his lips again as an idea strikes him.

 

“We’ll hit two birds with one stone. You’re going to masturbate in front of the camera and when I say enough you’ll stand back over here and we’ll take the same set of pictures with you fully hard. Alright?”

 

Taemin’s mouth opens in shock and he stutters, “O—ok.”

 

Kai grabs another camera on a tripod and places it in front of the armchair near the corner, but on a different angle than the camera he has put there prior to photographing Taemin. He mentions for Taemin to come towards him. 

 

“Sit here,” he instructs as he brings yet another video camera and holds it up in position to film. “You won’t be given any aids. We want to see if you can get hard on command,” Kai explains with a gentle voice.

 

As Taemin sits and leans back against the armchair, Kai smiles and turns on the video camera in his hand. He also presses a button on the two other cameras on the tripods and Taemin sees a red light glow on them to indicate that they have begun recording. 

 

“Don’t be nervous. You can start whenever you’re ready,” Kai murmurs as his eyes glue themselves to the display screen on his video camera. 

 

Taemin closes his eyes.

 

This is it. He’s going to do it. For some reason, he finds himself relaxing. He is surprised at the sense of calm that washes over him. Perhaps it’s due to the fact that Kai is watching, but Taemin finds himself already half hard. And he hasn’t even touched himself yet. He opens his eyes to confirm if Kai is indeed watching him and surely enough Kai is looking at his groin with hawk like eyes as he bites his lips. It’s clear he’s bracing himself for whatever Taemin is planning to do. This encourages Taemin and he finds himself slightly excited to be doing this.

 

The whole interview has been leading up to this, and Taemin is glad and relieved to be finally putting the anticipation behind him.

 

The long haired boy bites his lip and opens his eyes to stare at the camera. He slowly trails the fingers of his right hand alongside his cock and licks his lips. He does it a couple of times before making a circle with his middle finger and thumb and uses it to slowly stroke his cock. His breath hitches at the sensation and he brings his other hand to his lips to lick two of his fingers, preparing them for later. 

 

Kai watches as Taemin sucks his middle and index fingers thoroughly without slowing his right hand that is still stroking his cock languidly. After a couple of seconds, Taemin inclines further on the armchair and opens his legs wider. He bring up his knees and bends them so that his heels are resting on the arms of the chair, his opening fully exposed to Kai and the camera. Kai notes how it’s pink and tiny, different from the ones he's used to seeing on his partners during filming.

 

Kai wonders if Taemin has lied to him about being a virgin because it doesn’t look like Taemin has had anyone down there before, or if someone has, he’s either been very small or it’s been a long time ago. Kai makes a mental note to ask Taemin about how long he’s been single later on.

 

Taemin’s cock is thick and long now, and the long haired boy has to use his whole hand to pump it. He tugs harder on his cock and brings his wet fingers to slightly probe at his hole. It’s been a while for him. Taemin doesn’t usually finger himself when he masturbates but he does it now to increase his chances of getting in and to make up for all the flushing and embarrassment. He hopes Kai approves of this.

 

And Kai approves. He watches with avid interest as the small pink hole gives away slowly under the ministration of Taemin’s fingers. 

 

The long haired boy has one finger all the way in now, and he is moaning quietly. Kai licks his lips as the boy adds a second finger and starts pumping them in and out slowly. Kai doesn’t look away until Taemin brings the hand that was tugging at his cock down to palm at his balls.

 

Kai notices that the boy’s cock is fully hard and leaking precum. His own cock stirs at the sight.

 

“Ah!” Taemin moans loudly and Kai directs his attention to Taemin’s face, which is flushed red and strained from the pleasure he must be receiving from his hands. Taemin pumps his cock faster and tries to match the speed at which his fingers are thrusting in and out of his hole to the speed of his strokes. Kai zooms in with the camera to capture the beads of precum collecting at the head. He can tell Taemin is close. 

 

“Don’t come,” Kai speaks huskily, causing Taemin to open his eyes. The latter stares at Kai bewilderedly.

 

“W—what?”

 

“Don’t come. In fact, stop what you’re doing. Don’t move.”

 

Taemin does as he’s told and watches in confusion and arousal as Kai puts down the video camera and picks up the digital one from before. Kai comes closer to Taemin until he is standing at the foot of the chair. He stares down at Taemin through the camera lens. 

 

Without speaking further, Kai proceeds to take several shots of Taemin starring up at him with flushed cheeks, parted lips, and pupil blown eyes filled with arousal. When he’s satisfied with the number of pictures he’s taken of Taemin’s face, he crouches down a little and snaps some pictures of Taemin’s cock as well as his twitching opening. 

 

The whole time, Kai resists the urge to reach out and touch the boy. _Soon,_ he thinks and tries to control his own growing arousal. 

 

Taemin stays still for the whole time, surprisingly calm and collected. His cock stays hard and leaking, and Taemin is surprised that he is enjoying exhibitionism to this extent.

 

When Kai is done, he stands up and pulls Taemin with him. Taemin gets up willingly and follows Kai silently to the front of the white backdrop, trying to ignore the tingles in his fingers at Kai’s touch. 

 

Taemin understands that Kai wants to take those full body pictures now, so he poses in the same way that Kai has asked him to before. Also this time, when Kai lifts his face from behind the camera to instruct Taemin to change his pose, Taemin knows to turn his body in the position that Kai wants him to be in. Kai smiles and snaps more pictures without saying a word. _Taemin is a fast learner._

 

When Kai is done, Taemin keeps standing in his spot until the tanned guy puts the camera away and walks towards him. Both of them are silent as they stare at each other for a couple of seconds. Taemin blinking rapidly and Kai staring at him hotly. They both feel strong sexual tension between them but don't speak about it. 

 

Taemin doesn’t know what to make of Kai’s silence. He just knows that whatever he’s done must have pleased the latter a lot, because Kai’s lips form into a warm smile after a few more seconds of staring. 

 

Kai reaches out to touch a strand of Taemin’s reddish brown hair that has fallen over his shoulder. 

 

“Taemin,” he begins and bites his lip, “you did great.” 

 

Taemin’s mouth feels dry so he swallows heavily. “Thank you,” he says with a small smile of his own, glad to have impressed Kai.

 

Kai twirls Taemin’s lock of hair around his finger and Taemin tries not to shudder at the feeling. “The last part of the audition requires you to demonstrate a blowjob,” Kai speaks and catches Taemin’s eyes in an intense gaze. “I’ll let you pick how you want to do it. Do you want to be kneeling or sitting?”

 

Taemin licks his lips and gulps. “I... I don’t have a preference. Anything is fine.” 

 

Kai nods and takes Taemin’s hands in his. He directs them both towards the same armchair that Taemin had sat on when he masturbated. This time, Kai takes a seat on it and gestures for Taemin to straddle his lap. Taemin does so, but stays perched on his knees so that he is not sitting on Kai’s hip fully. As a result, he ends up looming over Kai slightly. 

 

Kai picks up the video camera from before and presses the record button on it. He looks at Taemin with twinkling eyes as he starts to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans with one hand, the other hand angling the camera upward to capture Taemin’s face. 

 

“You ready for this?” he asks gently, but his expression is anything but gentle. Kai looks smug and excited. 

 

Taemin nods and licks his lips. How lucky is he to be doing this to an attractive guy like Kai? He just hopes his skills will be up to Kai’s expectations. 

 

“Alright then, it’s all yours,” Kai says cheekily and gestures to his now uncovered cock standing between them.

 

Taemin tries not to look surprised at how big Kai's cock is despite the fact that it’s not fully hard yet. Taemin bites his lip and tentatively reaches out to touch it. It’s warm and thick. Taemin hopes his breathing isn’t too loud.

 

A quick glance at Kai makes him see that the latter has closed his eyes and is resting his head against the armchair. Kai makes a noise of content when Taemin’s tentative touches turn into full strokes from base to tip, and that makes Taemin feel confident. Taemin tugs at Kai’s cock a couple of times, watching as it grows bigger and redder. He gulps and decides that it’s time to use his mouth, so he gets off Kai’s lap and kneels between the tanned guy’s legs. 

 

Kai opens his eyes as he feels Taemin’s wet tongue licking shyly at the head of his cock. He hums quietly and reaches out to touch Taemin’s hair, pulling at the locks that cover Taemin’s face. Kai twirls one lock of hair around his finger as he watches Taemin lick the underside of his cock. The boy seems to be taking his time, and Kai is happy about it. 

 

Kai tucks the lock of hair he’s been twirling behind Taemin’s ear and fiddles with the camera in his hand. He angles it downward. From this angle, Kai will be able to capture every lick, suck, and drag of Taemin’s lips on his cock. 

 

Taemin runs his lips along Kai’s cock from tip to base, showering it with small kisses and kitten licks. When Kai’s breath hitches, Taemin decides it’s time to take the whole thing in his mouth. He gives the tip a small, final kiss then wraps his mouth around the mushroom head. 

 

Kai tries to cover his groan but Taemin hears him. Feeling encouraged, he rises himself a little and engulfs another inch of Kai’s cock in the process. Kai unconsciously starts rolling his hips back and forth, urging Taemin to take more of him in. Taemin doesn’t, instead he pulls back and holds Kai’s cock upward so that he can lick at his balls. While doing so, Taemin starts pumping Kai’s cock fast, making Kai pant. 

 

After a couple of seconds, Taemin switches to sucking on Kai’s cock while massaging his balls gently with his hands. Kai continues to roll his hips and zooms in with the camera whenever Taemin takes more of him in his mouth. Finally, Kai feels his cock reach the back of Taemin’s throat and he holds the camera in his right hand so that he can grab the back of Taemin’s head with his left.

 

Taemin looks up at Kai as the latter starts moving Taemin’s head back and forth on his length. Every time Kai pulls Taemin’s head back and almost off of his cock, Taemin swirls his tongue at the tip, driving Kai insane. Taemin also doesn’t break eye contact, and Kai finds it hard to believe that the boy giving him a blowjob right now is the same boy who has been blushing and stuttering all through the interview.

 

Taemin’s jaw starts aching from being open for too long and too wide, but he wills himself to continue. He can’t really tell if Kai is close or not. The tanned guy seems to be good at controlling his body, which isn’t surprising considering that he is a porn actor himself. Taemin brings his hands, which have been massaging Kai’s balls, to squeeze at the base of Kai’s cock.

 

Kai releases Taemin’s head in response and Taemin takes the time to breathe and swallow the saliva that has been dripping from the corner of his mouth. He strokes Kai quickly as he sucks at his balls, then he switches to sucking at the tip of Kai’s cock as he pumps it hard at the same time with his hand. Kai shifts the camera to his other hand and strokes Taemin’s hair gently. The contrast of the gentle strokes on Taemin’s hair and the fast strokes he delivers to Kai turn Taemin on and he aches to palm his own growing erection. 

 

Somehow, Kai becomes aware of Taemin’s aching member because he instructs him to touch himself. Taemin doesn’t waste any time in doing so and begins to stoke himself in time with his ministration on Kai’s member. After a while, he resumes sucking not just the tip but all of Kai's cock and deep throating him until tears begin to collect in his eyes. 

 

“Keep going. And don’t come until I tell you to, okay?” Kai speaks slowly, trying to concentrate with the pleasure shooting in his groin. He’s close himself but he wants to see how long Taemin can go.

 

Taemin hums in understanding and Kai almost comes from the pleasure caused by the vibrations. Taemin senses Kai’s nearing arousal because his member twitches in his mouth, so Taemin hums again. Longer this time. Kai grabs Taemin’s head and surges him back and forth faster, causing Taemin to whine. Taemin relaxes his jaw and closes his eyes as he lets Kai fuck his mouth hard and fast. He concentrates on fondling Kai’s balls and pumping his own dick instead. 

 

Kai breathes loudly as he nears his release, the camera shaky in his hand. He bites his bottom lip as he feels it coming and he wants to warn Taemin but before he can do so Taemin sucks particularly hard on his cock and he comes. Taemin is taken off guard and he chokes, but collects himself and resumes sucking as Kai squirts his load into his mouth. 

 

Kai watches as Taemin patiently sucks him dry. When Kai’s cock is soft, he lets go of Taemin’s hair and the latter pulls back and swallows, looking straight into Kai’s eyes. Kai smiles crookedly and wipes at some of the saliva and cum at the corner of Taemin’s lips with his fingers. His smile widens when he realizes that Taemin is still hard. _He follows instructions really well too._  

 

“Come here,” Kai pats his thighs and Taemin silently straddle’s his lap again. Kai glances down at Taemin’s hardness and licks his lips. “Finish what you started,” he says.

 

Taemin starts pumping his cock hard and fast, watching his member grow redder. Kai watches too, but he alternates between watching Taemin’s face and his hands working to bring him to orgasm.

 

Taemin bites his lip to stop the moans from spilling over but a thumb on his bottom lip makes him stop. Kai rubs Taemin’s lower lip slowly and orders Taemin to suck his thumb. Taemin opens his mouth and swirls his tongue against the pad before sucking it hard. His member twitches and he almost lets go of Kai’s thumb to beg for release but the next moment, Kai gives him the go ahead and Taemin spurts ribbons of white cum all over Kai’s clothed chest and collarbone. When Taemin is done, Kai removes his thumb from Taemin’s mouth and grabs Taemin’s chin gently to look into his eyes. 

 

“Lick me clean,” he says and Taemin bends down to lick at the semen decorating Kai’s clothes. Kai sighs in content when he feels Taemin’s tongue against the skin of his neck and he grins at the boy when he is done. 

 

Taemin’s shyness seem to have returned because he is now looking at Kai nervously. Kai reaches out and strokes a lock of Taemin’s hair and smiles crookedly.

 

“That was really good,” he says, his expression sleepy but happy. “You can use the bathroom over there to clean up and get dressed. After, I’ll review a couple of things with you before we end the interview, okay?”

 

Taemin nods, and he gets off Kai’s lap unsteadily. He feels awkward all of a sudden so he doesn’t waste time before collecting his clothes and running to the bathroom. Kai chuckles as Taemin almost trips over a wire in his hurry to hide.  

 

When the door of the bathroom closes with a click, Kai closes his eyes and breathes out, “Wow.” He inclines back against the armchair and smiles to himself.

 

Who knew a shy guy like Taemin would be able to give such a good blowjob? Kai starts thinking of other things Taemin may be good at it in the bedroom, and he grins to himself as he imagines all the fun things they can do together once Taemin gets into EXO. Because yeah, Kai is definitely not going to reject a boy with a mouth like that. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

As soon as the bathroom door closes behind him, Taemin slumps down on the floor, feeling out of breath and slightly faint. He closes his eyes and mentally reminds himself to keep breathing. His body feels warm all over and his jaw aches. And the inside of his mouth still tastes like cum. 

 

Kai’s cum. 

 

Without thinking, Taemin licks his lips to savour the taste. 

 

Taemin isn’t new to sex. As he'd told Kai, he had a boyfriend in the past, and they had done the deed plenty of times. But Taemin doesn’t recall feeling as aroused with Minho as he'd felt a few minutes ago when he was on his knees in front of Kai, sucking him and letting him fuck his mouth. He was so aroused to the point that he really thought he would come even if Kai hadn't told him to touch himself. With Minho, on the other hand, blowjobs had always felt like obligations, in the sense that he had to do them to be a good boyfriend—not that he didn't enjoy giving them in the past or anything. It’s just that with Kai, the feeling had been completely different. And—dare he think it—better... in a way?

 

Taemin doesn't know what that says about himself. 

 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Taemin stands up unsteadily and dresses back in his clothes. A quick glance at his reflection in the mirror has him grimacing because he looks disheveled and knackered. His lips are redder and puffier than usual and his hair is a sad mess.

 

Taemin is amazed for looking like this when he's only given Kai a basic blowjob.  _If I look like this now, how will I look like when he full on fucks me?_ Taemin muses, then quickly corrects his thoughts to  _if_   _he fucks me,_ as a rush of embarrassment hits him. After all, the possibility of working with Kai specifically is not confirmed. Yet. Never mind his acceptance to the company. So Taemin really shouldn’t get ahead of himself. He and Kai may never actually film together. 

 

For some reason, the thought makes Taemin feel disappointed and slightly bitter.

 

Taemin turns on the faucet and proceeds to splash some cold water onto his face, hoping that it will cool him down and bring his attention back to the present. He also rinses his mouth and attempts to comb his hair with his fingers, but that only makes him annoyed because some stubborn tangles would not unravel. With a huff, Taemin leaves those tangles alone and turns off the water tap. Then he turns towards the door to leave the bathroom, albeit hesitantly.  

 

Taemin doesn’t know how he’ll survive looking at Kai right now. Looking at him before was hard enough. Now, it’s going to be almost impossible, at least without remembering what they did together. Taemin wills his heart and cheeks to cooperate but knows they will betray him by making the signs of his embarrassment and shyness clearly visible on his face. 

 

 _Why are you so worried about how you’ll look like to him now? You’ve been blushing in front of him since yesterday night. It’s nothing new,_  a voice inside Taemin reprimands. And it’s right. Taemin was blushing so much that Kai thought he was a virgin for the love of God!

 

Stepping back into the room, Taemin finds Kai sitting back at the black desk, busy with the digital camera he's been using to film them. Taemin’s eyes widen as he realizes that Kai might be going through the pictures that are saved on the camera, his head down and lower lip between his upper teeth as he bites them in concentration. 

 

 _Could it be… Is he looking at my pictures?_ Taemin thinks in disbelief. 

 

When Kai notices Taemin’s approaching figure, he quickly puts the camera away, and Taemin blinks as he notices a slight blush forming on his tanned cheeks. Taemin’s suspicion feels quite real at Kai’s reaction and this gives him a strange sense of satisfaction. It’s also nice to see a blush gracing cheeks other than his own for once.

 

Kai clears his throat as Taemin sits back in the chair across from him. For some reason, the tanned guy has a hard time looking at Taemin now, so he stares at the clipboard in front of him instead. 

 

He also tugs at the collar of his shirt nervously, making Taemin realize that the latter hasn't change after Taemin had cum all over him. The cum that splattered on Kai’s neck is long gone thanks to Taemin’s mouth, but the streaks on his shirt are still there—well, kind of, since Taemin licked over most of them. Taemin darts his gaze away when he notices that Kai has noticed him eyeing his shirt, and for some reason, this makes Kai regain his confident and playful persona because he looks down at his shirt and smirks at Taemin. 

 

“I’ve been meaning to change my shirt, but for now let’s continue on with the interview,” Kai says, placing his elbows on the desk and leaning forward. “So, Taemin, now that the performance part is over, we can discuss further details about the job. First, the pictures and videos I took will be reviewed by one of the directors at the company. They will determine if you’ll be casted as an actor or not. If you do, you’ll be contacted for a brief orientation, which includes a tour of the building and a basic rundown of how gigs are booked. And before you ask, gigs are just a term we use for the scenes you choose to do. Also, they’ll do another photoshoot for you, both clothed and nude. And if you’re lucky and most of the other actors are in that day, you’ll get to meet them.”

 

Taemin nods his head to indicate that he understands.

 

“Now, about the pay, a standard video takes around four hours to film and you’ll be paid around four hundred per video. Of course, scripts that have a little more action in them will raise the pay, but don’t worry about them for now. Everything will be explained to you in full details during the orientation. Do you have any questions though?”

 

Taemin bites his lip and nods. Kai looks at him encouragingly.

 

“Umm… I was wondering, how long before I expect to hear back from the company?” 

 

Kai shrugs. “Two or three days at most. Your contact information should be on the system by now, so you’ll get a call.”

 

Taemin nods once again and Kai smiles at him. “Don’t worry, I think you did really great. I’m sure the director reviewing your audition will think so too.”

 

Taemin smiles shyly and looks down, feeling a small sense of pride at having Kai compliment him like that. Kai grins and rummages inside one of the desk drawers and pulls out a couple of forms. He gives them to Taemin along with a pen. 

 

“Before you go, read over these forms thoroughly, then sign at the end there. They’re just forms to have your consent to view all the recordings and pictures we have of you.” 

 

Taemin does so and when he hands them back to Kai, their hands touch and tingles travels up his arm at the contact. Of course Taemin being Taemin, his cheeks turn a darker shade of red. It doesn’t help either that Kai looks at him with a sly and slightly predatory expression, as if he knows how he is making Taemin feel and likes the effects of his presence on him. Without breaking eye contact, they both stand up. 

 

Kai tilts his head to the side and smiles crookedly as he extends his arm for a farewell handshake. “Lee Taemin, it was a pleasure doing this interview with you.”

 

Unlike the first time, Taemin doesn’t hesitate in shaking Kai’s hand. He opens his mouth to say thank you but he breathes out instead, “Me too.” 

 

Kai’s widening smirk makes Taemin realize the innuendo behind their verbal exchange. Taemin ends the handshake abruptly as he flushes horribly red—if that's even possible—and staggers back and bows quickly, sputtering an unintelligible thank you before crossing the room in five long strides and walking out the door. 

 

Kai shakes his head in amusement after Taemin leaves the room in a hurry. That boy is really going to be a great addition to EXO. Kai beams to himself as he hurries towards the video cameras by the armchair to retrieve the tapes to show them to Taeyeon. 

  

***

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“Yes Kai, no. This kid barely looks a day over sixteen. Plus, he looks innocent as fuck. It’s not gonna work.”

 

Kai huffs in annoyance. “Are you listening to yourself? He’s absolutely perfect. He—“

 

“Kai,” Taeyeon interrupts with an exasperated voice. “You  _know_  EXO’s specialty is having beasts go at it rough and filthy in the videos. He’s not gonna fit. He looks too pure—like you should make love to him only. He’ll probably cry if he’s fucked too roughly.”

 

Kai gives his boss an expression that screams _what the fuck?_  

 

“You can’t know that,” he says with irritation. “Listen, I know he looks innocent and yes, he was blushing a lot during the audition, but he fucking  _blew me away_. And yes, pun intended. The blowjob he gave me was one of the best I had from rookies like him. He has skills—you can’t deny that. I mean, he barley even gagged! And you know I’m not lacking down there. Plus, why does it always have to be rough and filthy? Weren’t you complaining to me this morning about wanting a new idea for a script?” Kai speaks hurriedly, running out of breath. “Well, here’s your new script,  _a cute virgin makes love for the first time._  There! He’d fit the role perfectly.”

 

Taeyeon purses her lips as she contemplates Kai's suggestion. “And who’s going to make love to him? You?”

 

Kai’s cheeks colour suddenly, and he averts his gaze from his boss as he mutters, “I don’t see why not.”

 

Taeyeon smiles slyly. “Ahhh! You should have said so from the beginning! You only want him to get in so bad because you like him. Am I right?”

 

Kai scowls. 

 

Taeyeon’s laugh rings across the office. “Oh my God! My beastie Kai is interested in someone! How cute! But honey, if you like this kid, shouldn’t you want him to stay away from this kind of business? You do realize he’s going to be fucking other people on set and not just you if he’s casted? Actually wait! He’s not going to be fucking, he's going to be fucked.” Taeyeon lifts the printed photo Kai has taken of Taemin while he had been slouched on the armchair, cock erect and everything. “He looks like a bottom. Yup, definitely a bottom.”

 

“Oh my God,” Kai groans as he hides his face in his hands. “I never said I like him that way! I just think he’s cute and adorable and has a talented mouth. Stop with the whole relationship thing!”

 

“ _I_ never mentioned anything about a relationship, Kai ah. You’re the one who’s thinking about it. Hence  _you_  brought it up.”

 

“Ok, listen!” Kai removes his hands from his face to glare at his boss. “That boy is different, alright? He has some sort of innocence around him that I think is lacking in pornography—”

 

“No shit.”

 

“— _and_ because it’s lacking, doing it will sell good. Plus, didn’t you say we get as many female viewers as we do guys? Girls will dig it. Trust me Taeyeon. I watch as many pornos as I star in them and I know what people want.”

 

Taeyeon shakes her head at her favourite porn actor, but not in dismissal, more so as an indication of being tired of listening to his reasonings. Usually when she does this it means—“Ok. I’m starting to be convinced. I’m going to give this kid a chance, but I wanna see how he handles cock since you didn’t technically fuck him. So on the day of the orientation, I’m going to film him and I’ll decide if he’s in or not after that.”

 

“Yes!” Kai punches the air in triumph at having convinced his boss of letting Taemin in, even if it’s not official yet. “Can we film in the morning though? The lighting looks best with my skin then and I think—”

 

“Woah, woah, woah! Hold on right there! Who said anything about you filming with New Kid?”

 

Kai’s smile falters and he blinks in confusion. “I… You asked me if I wanted to—”

  

Taeyeon interrupts the tanned boy once again. “ _No_ , I didn’t ask.  _You_  just assumed. I’m not going to have you be his partner this time. I’m gonna have someone else fuck him because you’re gonna be biased as fuck with your evaluation of him.”

 

“Biased? What? How?” Kai questions, irritated. 

 

“Please. You said you liked him. That’s bias right there.”

 

Kai rolls his eyes. “Okay, let me put it for you this way. If you’re going to go with my lovemaking concept you’re going to need him to have chemistry with someone—and him and I do! You weren’t there but he totally likes me! He was blushing the whole time and he even ran away from me the other day and he said it was his pleasure too when I said—”

  

“ _Oh my God Kai!_  Fine! Fine, fine, fine! Just stop talking! You’re giving me a headache.”

 

Kai purses his mouth in order to stop the victory smile from forming on his lips once again. He watches as Taeyeon rubs her temple tiredly. He knew she will give in to his suggestions. She always does. 

 

After a couple of seconds, Taeyeon stares at Kai and playfully raises her hands up in surrender. She speaks around an amused smile, “We’ll call your lover boy for the orientation, but I need you to write me a script of how this concept of yours will go before that. I’ll get the crew ready and you and him will film after the tour. There, happy?”

 

“Very.” Kai grins and leans across Taeyeon’s desk to peck her cheek playfully. “You won’t regret it. Trust me.”

 

“I trust you alright. But for your sake, I better not regret this. Or the costs of his orientation will be pulled out of your next paycheque.”

 

***

 

“Taemin, guess what?”

 

“What hyung?” Taemin replies gloomily, not in the mood to play guessing games with Jonghyun at the moment.

 

“My manager just told me that they’re expanding the music store and making a book and stationary section in it. So… guess what that means?”

 

Taemin blinks. “Discounts for school supplies?”

 

Jonghyun rolls his eyes and smacks Taemin on the thigh lightly. “No you idiot! It means that he’ll be hiring new people! I recommended you and he said that you should apply right away.”

 

“Oh. Thanks hyung,” Taemin says monotonously. 

 

Jonghyun narrows his eyes at his dongsaeng. “That’s it? Taemin ah, are you alright?”

 

Taemin gazes at his hyung with wide and innocent eyes, trying not to show that he’s feeling down. “Huh? Of course, hyung. Why would you think I’m not?”

 

Jonghyun leans back in his seat and shrugs. “I just thought you’d be a little more excited,” he says and taps his chin as he considers why Taemin is not as enthusiastic about the news of another job prospect as he thought. “Or… did you already find a job?”

 

“Ehhh…" Taemin hesitates. “I didn’t,” he says ashamedly, moving his gaze to stare at his interlinked fingers. His thoughts drift to EXO’s studio and his audition with Kai. 

  

“Then apply to the place I work at. You’ll get in for sure,” Jonghyun says with a determined tone and gives Taemin a thumbs up for encouragement.  

 

Taemin bites his lip and nods, thinking that there is probably no point in waiting around for the porn job at EXO. It’s been four days and he hasn’t received a call. Kai had said he’ll get one in less than three days… 

 

 _I guess I didn’t make it,_  Taemin thinks to himself bitterly.  _Why did I even think I had a chance. Kai was probably lying about me being good._

  

“Taemin, seriously stop spacing out on me! Did you hear anything I just said?” 

 

Taemin blinks. He doesn’t bother giving an answer or even an excuse. 

 

“Ugh, forget it! I’m gonna go if you’re not in the mood for company. But I’m serious, apply to that job and save your ass,” Jonghyun says grumpily as he gets up to collect his belongings. Taemin knows Jonghyun is not really mad, but he still feels guilty for frustrating his hyung regardless.

 

Taemin nods, feeling even more down and disappointed. Even though his hyung is right about him being spaced out, he still wants Jonghyun to stay because the older boy’s presence serves as a slight distraction from his thoughts about his interview with Kai. But asking Jonghyun to stay when he is in no mood to talk and smile and laugh is not fair, so Taemin doesn’t say anything. Instead, he sees Jonghyun out.

 

After, Taemin makes his way to his bed and throws himself on top of his duvet with a disappointed sigh. Right now, the thought of applying to another job makes him feel depressed. It reminds him of his failures, especially the recent one with EXO. He whines and smacks his hands on the mattress in frustration. What is he supposed to do? Why is he not good enough?

 

At that moment, his cell phone rings. 

 

Taemin groans and gets up to answer it, thinking that it’s probably Jonghyun or Key. He’s surprised when he sees no caller ID displayed on his screen. Instead, it’s an unfamiliar number. Taemin answers his phone anyway.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, is this Taemin? This is Kai from EXO.” 

 

“K—Kai!” Taemin squeaks in surprise. _It can’t be…_

 

A laugh resonates from the other line. “Yes, it’s me. How have you been?”

 

“I’m uhhh… fine.” Taemin smacks his forehead at his awkwardness then adds, “Thank you for asking.”

 

“Hmm. I’m glad you’re fine. Anyway, I’m calling to let you know that you’re due for an orientation. Congratulations!”

 

Taemin’s mouth hangs open.  _Really? For Real? Is this some sort of…_  Taemin struggles to reply so he voices his thoughts instead. “Really?” 

 

“Yup. The director requested that you come to the studio tomorrow to meet her. She also asked me to tell you to prepare for your first filming. I emailed you the script you’re going to follow so take a look at it,” Kai says cheerfully, and Taemin’s stomach flip flops. 

 

“H—hold on, first filming? On the day of the orientation?”

 

“Yup. You’re not nervous, are you?”

 

“What? Uhhh… no. Of course not! Just… surprised.”

 

Kai chuckles. “Well, if it makes any difference to you, we will be filming together. So text me if you have any questions after reading the script. I’m calling from my personal cell phone so you can save my number after this call.”

 

Taemin's heart skips a beat. “Thank you! I’ll uhhh… check my email as soon as I can! Umm… What time should I come tomorrow?”

 

“Nine in the morning. Filming will start at ten so it will give you about an hour to tour the building and sign all the required documents.”

 

 _Wow, so early._  “Ok! I got it! Thank you for your help. Uhh… I'll... see you tomorrow!”

 

“It’s my pleasure, really. Bye Taemin!” 

 

“Bye,” Taemin breathes out.

 

Taemin presses down the end button on his phone screen and stares at it for a couple of seconds, not believing what has just happened. When the initial shock wears off, he lets out a squeal and jumps up and down in his spot. Remembering what Kai said about the email, he hurries to find his laptop so he can take a look at it, still barely believing that this is real. 

 

He is going to film tomorrow. He is going to film tomorrow! Taemin’s cheeks start hurting from smiling so widely. As he waits for his email to open on the laptop screen, he sends a silent thank you to lady luck because not only is he now no longer unemployed, but his first partner for filming will be none other than the hot and ridiculously good looking Kim Kai. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7    

 

The next day, as Taemin enters EXO's studio, he is greeted by the same receptionist from the day of his interview, only this time she introduces herself as Krystal and asks him to sit down without filling any papers.     

 

Unlike last time though, Taemin isn't scared. On the contrary, he is excited and happy. Also unlike last time, the waiting room is not devoid of people aside from him and Krystal. There are plenty of girls filling application forms, more chatting around quietly, and a couple of guys waiting around too.    

 

Taemin is initially surprised at how busy it is compared to the day of his interview, but then he remembers that Kai had mentioned the industry is quite competitive, and he was so early the day of his interview anyway, so of course he had been the only one there.     

 

Speaking of Kai, Taemin wonders when he’ll see him today. He had thought about texting him yesterday evening after he'd read the script—just like Kai had requested him to do if he had any questions—but, Taemin didn't do that because, first and foremost, he didn't  _have_ any questions and second, he just couldn't come up with any other legitimate reason to contact Kai. Taemin really lacks proper social skills, and it gets worse around people he finds attractive. And he finds Kai attractive. Painfully so. So yeah, even though having Kai's number should _technically_ give Taemin the perfect chance to get closer to him like he secretly wants to, Taemin can't really use it, at least without embarrassing himself greatly by an attempt that would probably go very bad. And he can't afford to do that. What he's done already is enough. He needs to have a dignified image in front of Kai because they will be co workers. And Taemin doesn't want to be known as the awkward co worker who has a painful, obvious, and probably unrequited crush on the hot and admirable actor.     

 

So yes, Taemin had decided last night to act indifferent to Kai's charms and concentrate on viewing him as a friendly mentor instead. Not as someone he'd want to be with romantically.     

 

And so, if Taemin was to be indifferent to Kai, he shouldn't be looking up at whoever enters the waiting room in hopes of them being tall and tanned. But he can't help it. He also can't help but feel disappointed every time the person who enters is not Kai. But that's exactly what happens. Taemin's heart thuds painfully loud and quick only to sink when he catches no sight of the actor.     

 

He also tries not to feel awkward because he is the only one in the room who doesn’t seem to know anyone around him. Everyone else seems to be conversing with someone. Even those who appear to have come alone are talking to whoever is sitting beside them. But Taemin just sits in his spot silently. He checks his phone and sees that it is almost nine fifteen. He hasn’t been waiting long, but it feels like ages. 

 

Finally, Taemin sees Krystal approaching the front of the room with a short blond woman in toe, and he perks up as he realizes that she is about to make an announcement.    

 

“The folks who are here for the orientation, please stand up and follow Katy.” Krystal points towards the short woman beside her. “She will be your orientation leader.”     

 

Taemin gets up, along with a handful of boys and girls, and they all approach Katy, who smiles brightly and exclaims in a bubbly, high pitched voice, “Hi everyone! I’m going to start this orientation with a tour of the building! Please stay close and follow me!”    

 

Katy takes Taemin and the rest of the rookies to the hallway where the room Taemin had his interview in is located. She explains that all the rooms in this hallway are either director offices or interview rooms, and from the number of doors Taemin passes as they walk, there are at least a dozen. Taemin concludes that there must be a lot of directors working for EXO, but he has yet to meet any of them.

 

Katy then takes them to a set of stairs that lead upward to the third floor and explains that all videos and official photo shoots take place there.

 

When they enter the hallway of the third floor, Taemin is surprised by how neat and grand his surroundings look. It’s almost hard to believe that the third floor is a part of the same old building. Katy takes the group further into the spacious hallway—unlike the one downstairs—and opens a couple of doors to show them that the rooms are all nicely furnished to resemble different places. For example, one room is set up as a living room, another is set up as a bedroom, and another is set up as a kitchen even though Taemin can tell the stove and fridge look like they are not operating. Obviously, these are all filming sets, and Taemin briefly wonders which ones he'll be shooting in today with Kai.    

 

The hallway they walk through then splits into two other walkways, and Katy explains that the one on the left leads toward the common lounge, where the actors rest and eat, while the right one leads to the white room, which is the enormous gym like space where most photo shoots take place.    

 

“Alright, now we are going to go back to the second floor. I will divide you into groups and each group will meet with a director who will explain some rules to you. You’ll be given a paper slip after for your photo shoot. When you get it, come up here again and go to the white room. Someone will be there to give you further instructions. For now, does anyone have any questions?” Katy says.    

 

A girl puts her hand up. “Are we going to see the inside of the common lounge?”    

 

“You’re free to go check it out by yourself before you leave today. Preferably after your photos are taken. Since it’s not a filming location, it’s not included within the tour.”   

 

The girl nods, and Taemin hears whispers behind him of various girls wondering if any hot porn stars will be there when they go. Taemin’s thoughts drift back to Kai. He wonders if he’s there right now, waiting for their filming time. Taemin’s heart beats faster at the thought, again despite his resolve to be indifferent.    

 

When the group gets back to the second floor, Taemin, along with three other guys, are put into a room similar to the one where he auditioned in. As soon as they all sit in front of an empty desk, a skinny woman with wavy blond hair and three inch heels waltzes into the room. She takes her seat at the desk, facing Taemin and the other guys, and then pulls out four files to give to each of them.  

 

Taemin doesn’t know why, but the aura surrounding the blond woman makes him nervous.     

 

“My name is Taeyeon and I’m one of the directors at EXO’s studio,” the blond woman begins. “I direct most of the gay films around here. So you guys are assigned to me because all of you have indicated that you want to do gay porn. I’m going to be explaining what exactly is required of each one of you and how you can ensure that you’re getting what you signed up for. But before we begin, does anyone have any questions?”    

 

Nobody raises their hand, so Taeyeon smiles and gives each person one of the files. “All the papers here should be read and signed before you leave today. The ones you don’t need to give back are printed on pink paper. They contain all the information I will be saying right now, so don’t worry about taking notes.” Taeyeon claps her hands together and clears her throat, then she launches into a speech.    

 

“Now, let’s cut to the chase. Each one of you have signed up as a porn actor and made it this far, so congratulations! However, just because you made it in the shape you are in right now doesn’t mean that’s the way you will continue to be as you proceed with making films—” Taemin blinks bewilderedly as Taeyeon gives him a meaningful look, as if she is implying that the last statement is directed towards him.    

 

 _Is she talking about my body?_  Taemin blinks in confusion.     

 

One of the guys beside Taemin follows Taeyeon’s gaze and bites his lips, trying to contain a smirk. But Taemin sees the mocking laughter in his eyes and he purses his lips angrily.Ok, true, compared to the other guys sitting beside him, Taemin is the least muscular, but he isn’t in bad shape. He’s just a little skinny if you compare him to an average guy his age. Kai certainly had no problem with his body when he saw him naked on the day of the audition. But Taeyeon’s indirect shade makes Taemin self conscious and a little embarrassed. He tries to appear indifferent as she continues talking, but his shoulders slouch a bit.     

 

“—so each one of you here is required to exercise daily to maintain your stamina and build your body. I know most of you have read that porn accepts different body types and all, but if you’re going to be working with me, you need to be fit. I like my actors nice and manly, not little weaklings.” Taeyeon sweeps her hair to one side and shrugs, and Taemin looks away as he feels the guys beside him shifting and glancing at him.    

 

Weakling? Is this what she thinks of him? And now these guys think so too? Because he doesn’t have bulging muscles? They don’t even know him! Taemin’s body shakes with humiliation and anger but he sits in his spot silently.    

 

“Anyway,” the director continues with indifference, “you will be given gym memberships and the gym is just down the block from here. Use it well. Also, gigs are on a first come first serve bases. Emails are sent and the first people who reply to them usually get the role. We usually have seven to ten gigs for gay porn alone per week so there is plenty of opportunities.” Taeyeon taps her chin as she ponders any important information she hasn’t told yet. She snaps her fingers as she remembers.

 

“Almost all gigs are filmed on the third floor, but some of them have special locations. If you end up getting one of those special gigs, you will be told the location in advance. Usually, only the best actors get those gigs, so work hard! Oh, another thing, you will be paid biweekly according to the number of gigs you signed up for. That is all I have to say for now. Any questions?”    

 

One of the guys beside Taemin asks something, but Taemin doesn’t pay him any attention. He is too angry. Too embarrassed. And he feels so small and insignificant because of Taeyeon’s rant about body shapes. He hopes to God she is not going to be the director who will be filming his scene with Kai, because he doesn’t think he’ll be able to function with her looking at his body when she has that kind of attitude.     

 

“You guys can sign the papers and leave them on the desk. I’ll give you your photo shoot paper slip and then you can be on your way.” Taemin hears the director say, but he doesn’t look at her. Instead, he reaches for one of the pens she has placed on the desk and begins to complete the forms he has silently. Beside him, the three other guys do the same.     

 

When he is done, Taemin looks up to put the papers on the desk but freezes when he sees Taeyeon looking at him with interest, her eyes scanning him up and down while a smirk plays on her lips.     

 

Taemin gulps, and extends the forms to her without a word. Taeyeon takes the forms from him silently as well, but she doesn’t give him the photo shoot paper slip as she said she would. Taemin falters, unsure of whether he should ask for the paper slip or not, but then one of the guys hands in his papers too, and Taemin watches as Taeyeon smiles at the other guy and gives him the paper slip. Taemin stares incredulously as the other two guys are given a paper slip too after they give in their signed forms.    

 

Finally, as the last guy makes his way towards the door, Taeyeon hands Taemin the photo shoot paper slip but says in a firm voice, “Stay.”     

 

Taemin gulps. When the door closes, Taeyeon grins at Taemin, but her smile doesn’t put Taemin at ease at all. “Taemin Lee. It’s nice to meet you in person. I gotta say, Kai has been saying a lot of good things about you, so I was excited to meet you. I hope he is right about how good you’ll be in front of the camera because, as I’m sure he’s already told you, you will be filming your first scene today. How do you feel?”    

 

“Uhhh…” Taemin hesitates, feeling nervous and overwhelmed by all the things Taeyeon has just revealed. She was excited to meet him? Kai spoke about him? What does she mean she hopes he’ll be as good as Kai apparently said he was? “I’m looking forward to it.”    

  

“Good. I’m assuming you already read the script, am I right?”    

 

“Yes,” Taemin says, keeping his replies short so he doesn’t unintentionally give Taeyeon another reason to dislike him. He has a tendency to dig his own grave. The less he says the better.    

 

Taeyeon pulls out a few papers and hands them to Taemin. “This is just to freshen your memory. Read over the script now before you go for your photo shoot. You and Kai will be filming right after, so you won’t have time to look at it later.”    

 

Taemin glances at the script but doesn’t reach out to take it. “I don’t need to. I memorized everything already,” he says in a small voice. “Thank you,” he adds as he realizes that his refusal may seem rude, and despite wanting to give Taeyeon a piece of his mind because of her comments from earlier, he doesn’t want to piss the person who will very likely be his boss on the first day of his job.    

 

Taeyeon shrugs and puts the papers on her desk. “I see. If you’re confident then.”    

 

Taemin nods once.     

 

“Go get your photos taken then. You have thirty minutes before I come fetch you for filming.”     

 

Taemin doesn’t need to be told twice about leaving the room. He nods once more and hurries out.    

 

He sighs and massages his forehead tiredly as soon as he's out in the hall. This is not going according to plan. The director who will be filming his first video hates him, and some of his co workers are already laughing at him. To add to all of that, Kai is nowhere to be seen. What if Kai changed his mind and doesn’t show up for their scheduled filming? Taemin doesn’t think he can handle another rejection today. This is worst than having been told no repeatedly when he has been applying for jobs.    

 

Taemin makes his way to the white room in a gloomy mood. When he enters, a girl with long hair and glasses takes his paper slip and ushers him to the back of the room, where a team of photographers stand. Two girls take Taemin by the arm and sit him in a chair, then they proceed to brush his hair and apply powder and other things to his face. Taemin sits still as they fuss over him, then he is instructed to take off his clothes. Taemin does so, leaving his underwear on though, and the same girls start applying creams and oils to his chest and stomach. Taemin tries but fails at flushing red.

 

When they are done, one of the photographers ushers Taemin to stand in front of a white backdrop and begins giving him instructions on how to pose. Taemin does as he is told and tries to avoid the flash of the camera as the cameraman takes photos of his body. After a while, the photographer tells Taemin to forgo his underwear and Taemin blushes as he takes his boxers off.     

 

As soon as he’s naked, the same girls who’ve prepped him when he entered advance on him with oil and creams and Taemin tries not to squirm as their hands stroke his legs and groin. One of them, a girl with pigtails and slightly chubby cheeks, sits on her knees directly in front of him and rubs oil down to his calves. Taemin blushes when she looks up at him because he realizes that her lips are just inches away from his cock. She realizes that too and gives Taemin a wink.   

 

“Emma, we are not filming a scene right now. Quit flirting and finish the job!” The cameraman shouts impatiently and the girl kneeling in front of Taemin spares the photographer a quick glance over her shoulder before looking back up at Taemin with a grin.     

 

“Hey there cutie,” she says.      

 

“Ummm…” Taemin stammers, not sure why this girl is flirting with him. No girl had ever done so before. It feels quite strange right now.    

 

“Emma!”    

 

“Sorry.” She winks at Taemin once again then gets up. Taemin is left blushing as the photographer starts snapping pictures of him.     

 

As Taemin continues posing, he sees a tall figure walking towards him in the distance. His face lights up as he recognizes Kai, who upon realizing that Taemin has seen him, waves at him with a smile. Taemin waves back. So much for acting indifferent.    

 

The photographer frowns and shouts, “Hey! No moving!”     

 

Taemin drops his hand quickly and resumes his pose. From the corner of his eyes, he can see Kai chuckling.     

 

A few more minutes pass, then—“Ok! That’s it for now! You’re free to go!” The photographer dismisses Taemin and the long haired boy sighs in relief. He sees Kai walking closer to him and he smiles, but then he remembers that he's stark naked so he quickly looks for his clothes. Not finding them where he'd put them on the floor, he turns around in confusion. By now, Kai has already reached him.     

 

“Hey,” the tanned boy says with a smile as he lets his gaze wander over the expanse of Taemin's naked skin on full display. Taemin blushes and hides his groin behind his hands.    

 

“Hi!”    

 

Kai chuckles at Taemin’s blush, pleased to see that it has appeared in his presence. “Where are your clothes? We need to head for filming.” 

 

“Uhh… I don’t know. They were here a second ago.” 

 

“I have them.” Both boys turn their heads as they see Emma standing with Taemin’s clothes in hand. She smiles sweetly at Taemin as he sighs in relief and extends his hands to take them from her. She shakes her head coyly, and Taemin retracts his hands in surprise, blinking in confusion. Meanwhile, Kai glares at the girl.

 

“Tell me your name first,” Emma says with a smirk.

 

Before he can say anything, Kai snatches the clothes away from the unsuspecting girl and gives them to Taemin. “We have a film to prepare for. Go play your annoying games somewhere else, Emma.”

 

Taemin watches as the girl pouts then smiles mischievously. She winks at Taemin and skips away as if nothing has happened at all.

 

Taemin stares after her, open mouthed and confused. She was flirting with him! Taemin snaps out of his amazement as Kai mutters something about annoying assistants who think it’s funny to delay important work.

 

At the mention of work, Taemin fumbles with his clothes as he attempts to dress quickly so they can go. He panics momentarily as he spots a familiar blond walking towards him and Kai with determination. 

 

“Kai! New Boy! You guys are still here? Filming is supposed to start in ten minutes!” 

 

Kai rolls his eyes at the director as Taemin fumbles with his pants. 

 

“And you, forget about these clothes! Just follow me.” Taeyeon takes Taemin’s pants harshly and starts walking towards the door of the white room. Taemin looks at Kai, not knowing what to do. He’s only managed to wear his boxers.

 

Kai sighs. “Don’t worry. You’ll be give new clothes for filming anyway. Let’s just follow her.”

 

Taemin follows Kai as they leave the white room. They enter another room filled with mirrors and various cosmetic tools. Taeyeon ushers them both to take a seat at one of the tables as she shouts for various people to get the makeup and clothes ready. She also starts lecturing them about important things they have to keep in mind while filming.

 

“Remember your scripts. I don’t want there to be a lot of retakes, understood? Kai, I trust you’ll lead fine. New Boy, you better not forget your lines. Follow Kai’s lead even if he deviates from the script.” 

 

Taemin tries to nod around the brushes poking at his face, but gives up. When the makeup team is done, Taemin is given skinny ripped black pants and a nice shirt to wear. Kai has an equally nice attire, and his hair is styled upward with some gel. He looks very hot, very boyfriend, if you ask Taemin.

 

Which is exactly what the script requires him to be. Kai and Taemin, a couple coming back from a date, making love for the first time. This is their script.

 

Taemin’s heart picks up speed as he recalls some of the things he’d read on the script. 

 

“There. All done,” one of the people who has been helping Taemin dress says as she looks at Taemin with a satisfied expression.

 

She turns Taemin towards a full length mirror and the long haired boy finds it hard to believe that the person staring back at him is indeed himself. Although he knows people find his lips and hair attractive, he never saw himself as practically good looking.

 

But the person staring back at him now is very pretty, almost like a girl, but Taemin dismisses the thought quickly and decides he looks very good and handsome. His lips glisten and his eyes are framed with a little eyeshadow that makes him look innocent and pure. Which works with the concept. Taemin knows that the character he is going to play is supposed to be innocent. The script has strictly indicated that he is to play an inexperienced, shy virgin.

 

Taemin thought it is ironic in a way, because he is not really a virgin yet his mannerism can easily be mistaken for it. So his role is part acting, part being himself.

 

“Wow.” Taemin is brought out of his thoughts by Kai’s small exclamation. He blushes, as usual, as Kai licks his lips and smiles at him. “You look very good.” 

 

Taemin swallows heavily. “Y—you do too.”

 

“Kai! New Boy! Head to room fifty seven right fucking now! We need to start filming A.S.A.P!” Taeyeon shrieks in the background, but neither Taemin nor Kai pay her any attention. They continue staring at each other, their eyes drinking each other in. Invisible electricity of attraction running between them.

 

Kai extends his right hand towards Taemin and the latter takes it easily. “Let’s go.” 

 

Both boys exit the makeup room and Taemin tries not to flush too much at the cat calls some of the workers around them make. Taeyeon trails after them and says she wants the film to begin with them entering the bedroom. “We’re going to be capturing that from the inside, so Kai, as soon as you two enter the bedroom, head straight to the bed and proceed from there. I trust any impromptu things you do. But New Boy, you stick to the script or follow Kai’s lead if he deviates.”

 

Taeyeon gives Taemin a look similar to the one she gave him earlier today and the boy shrinks a little. Kai notices Taemin stiffen slightly but doesn’t say anything. He waits until Taeyeon enters the filming room, leaving Taemin and him alone in the hallway, before he untangles his hand from Taemin’s and grips his shoulders tightly instead. 

 

Taemin stares at him with wide, shocked eyes, not really understanding why Kai is doing this at first but then realizing that maybe this is how their little make out session is going to start. The script didn't specify how they are going to kiss. It just said "kiss as you enter the room".

 

Despite the firm hold he has on Taemin’s shoulders, Kai smiles gently. His voice, when he speaks, is reassuring and comforting. “When we open that door, there will be at least ten people ready to capture every single angle of your body and record every single noise you make. And it’s going to be distracting. But I want you to just focus on what I’ll do to you. Ok?”

 

Taemin nods shakily. His cheeks an alarming shade of red. 

 

“Ignore all of them. Keep your eyes on me the entire time,” Kai continues and leans down to whisper in Taemin’s ear huskily. “But most importantly, enjoy what I’m going to do to you.”

 

He leans back slightly to look into Taemin’s eyes.

 

Taemin’s lips tremble as Kai’s hands leave his shoulders to cup his face delicately. “We’re going to make love as soon as we open that door… Are you ready for it?”

 

Taemin can't speak. He can't even breathe. He closes his eyes as Kai’s breath washes over his face. After a few seconds, he breathes out a yes and trembles as Kai tilts his head upward using the hands around his cheeks.

 

“Good…” Kai breathes the words and closes the gap between them. 

 

They kiss. 

 

Lips touching, unmoving at first, then Kai opens his mouth against Taemin’s and Taemin follows right after, parting his lips as Kai’s tongue reaches confidently to lick at his philtrum. Kai, feeling Taemin’s breath against his mouth, abandons Taemin’s philtrum to lick once along his bottom lip before entering Taemin’s mouth gently. He swipes his tongue against Taemin’s teeth and the latter shyly extends his own tongue to meet Kai’s. And when their tongues meet, they both let out a quiet moan, and Kai moves one of his hands to tangle in Taemin’s long hair to anchor his mouth to his, kissing him feverishly.

 

Kai twists his tongue against Taemin’s and pushes against it so that the long haired boy is forced to retract it a bit back into his mouth. Kai follows Taemin’s tongue with his own until he is now licking the inside of Taemin’s mouth. Taemin breathes harshly and grips the front of Kai’s shirt with one hand while the other curls around the tanned hand framing his cheek. Taemin arches towards the kiss with a moan as he feels himself tighten inside his pants. 

 

Kai untangles his hand from Taemin’s hair and trails it down to the boy’s hips to push him closer, then after a couple of open mouthed kisses, Kai pushes Taemin against the door of the room and uses both of his hands to hoist Taemin’s legs around his hips. Taemin groans and grips Kai’s shoulders quickly to prevent himself from falling as his legs cross behind Kai’s lower back. 

 

Kai continues to kiss him with urgency, tilting his head so that their noses rub against each other. Kai pushes his hips to Taemin’s and the latter breaks the kiss as a gasp escapes him.

 

Kai quickly seeks Taemin’s mouth with his own again, kissing him as he makes the long haired boy wrap his arms around his neck instead of gripping his shoulders. Taemin uses the leverage this position provides him to angle his hip closer to Kai’s and both of them groan as their groins make contact.

 

Kai fumbles with the door knob as Taemin and him continue to kiss and twist their tongues together. The door slides open and Kai has to quickly wrap his arms around Taemin so that the latter doesn’t fall.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Kai carries Taemin towards the bed inside the room, where he knows Taeyeon and the other cameramen await to capture all the moments of the two of them.

 

Taemin moans as he feels Kai grip his ass cheeks and squeeze. Kai lowers both of them on the bed, and Taemin breaks the kiss as his back contacts the mattress. Kai takes this moment to lick his lips and shift so that he is hovering over Taemin, creating a large space between them compared to before. He stares down at the flushed boy beneath him and speaks in a velvety voice. 

 

“Did you enjoy our date today?”

 

Taemin’s chest rises up and down rapidly as he nods, his eyes full blown with lust and zeroing on Kai’s lips. Kai leans forward and gently grazes Taemin’s full lips with his own, pulling away as soon as Taemin strains his neck upward in an attempt to deepen the kiss. 

 

Kai smirks down at Taemin. “Do you want to know what I was thinking as you sat across from me today at the restaurant?” 

 

Taemin nods once, his eyes moving to look at Kai’s. 

 

“How beautiful you’ll look beneath me, flushed and needy and taking my cock,” Kai says in a clear voice as he reaches out to brush against one of Taemin’s clothed nipples. “Is this something you want?”

 

Taemin nods but then remembers he has lines to deliver. “I’m… I’m scared. I’ve never done this before…” 

 

Kai leans down and kisses Taemin deeply. Taemin wraps his arms around Kai’s neck, preventing the tanned boy from breaking the kiss as easily as before. Kai does so anyway and leans back a little. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with you,” he says then kisses Taemin short and sweet. “I’ll take good care of you.” 

 

Taemin sighs as Kai closes the gap between them again and kisses him passionately.

 

Taemin feels the bed dip as someone hovers above them, probably one of the cameramen coming closer to capture their kisses. Kai feels Taemin’s distraction so he brings one if his hands to rub at one of Taemin’s clothed nipples while the other hand starts massaging his pelvis. At the feel of Kai’s hands down there, Taemin moans and breaks the kiss, and Kai moves his mouth to kiss at Taemin’s jaw and neck in response.

 

Taemin feels hot all over. His breath escapes him in short and quick gasps as he tightens his arms around Kai’s neck. Kai increases the pressure against Taemin’s groin and pinches his nipple, causing Taemin to arch his back. 

 

“Do you like that?” Kai asks huskily as he pinches the same nipple again, and Taemin cries out. 

 

“Answer me, baby.” 

 

Taemin groans. “Yes…”

 

“What do you like more?” Kai asks as he licks the shell of Taemin’s ear. “My fingers here—” he flicks Taemin’s clothed nipple “—or here.” He squeezes the outline of Taemin’s cock under the skinny pants, making the long haired boy moan. 

 

“B—both.”

 

“You have to choose,” Kai says as he stops his ministrations and leans backwards and away from Taemin. Taemin drops his arms on the bed and stares at Kai with a pout, silently asking him with his eyes why he moved away. 

 

Kai grins and lifts his shirt up and over his head, throwing it on the floor behind him. He grins as he sees Taemin’s gaze wandering over his well defined chest and abs. He realizes that although he has seen Taemin completely naked before, the latter has not had the same opportunity. So Kai gives him time to stare as he makes a show of unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants.

 

He can see from his periphery vision Taeyeon nodding in approval. She always likes it when her actors’ bodies are put on the spot. Kai scoots behind and leaves the bed so that he can take off his pants completely. He leaves his boxers on, however, and he can tell Taemin is slightly disappointed. 

 

Taemin’s disappointment is not a part of the script, but Kai decides to play on it anyway.

 

“Don’t look like that. You’re going to have all of me soon,” Kai murmurs as he hovers over Taemin once again. “But first, you need to answer my question. Which is better, touching here?” Kai pinches Taemin’s nipple once again, causing the boy to gasp. “Or here?” He strokes Taemin through his pants slowly like before.

 

Taemin groans and shakes his head, just like the script. Kai clicks his tongue then slowly, very slowly, starts unbuttoning Taemin’s pants. “Maybe… you’ll be able to choose after you feel both without barriers.” Kai finishes his sentence and pulls Taemin’s pants down.

 

The cold air hitting Taemin’s naked thighs makes him shiver, and Kai quickly rubs them to warm him up. Taemin moans at the contact and smiles at Kai appreciatively. The tanned boy smiles back and grips Taemin’s shirt in his hands, using it to pull the long haired boy up slightly so that he can hitch it over his head in one swift movement.

 

Taemin lies back down as Kai starts rubbing him over his boxers, and he closes his eyes as he lets the pleasure seep all through him. Kai continues for a while then starts thumbing at Taemin’s nipple. Taemin moans and arches his chest towards the touch. 

 

“Hmm… You like it better now, don’t you?” Kai observes. “You like the feel of my fingers on your hard nipple. Is that right?”

 

Taemin moans his agreement. 

 

“Now, let’s see how you’ll like the feel of my hand right on your cock. I bet you’ll like it better than this.”

 

Taemin pants as Kai grips the elastic band of his boxers and pulls them down gently. Taemin squeezes his eyes shut as the cold air hits his hardening length, but then without warning, a warm hands grips him firmly and begins to stroke. Taemin snaps his eyes open and stares at Kai. 

 

“Ah…” He breathes out as he watches Kai stroke him to full hardness. Kai feels him staring so he looks at Taemin with a smirk, but his hands keep moving up and down over his shaft without pause. 

 

“Still can’t choose?” Kai asks, referring to the questions from earlier, and Taemin closes his eyes as he lets his head fall back from the pleasure shooting up his spine. “Should I try my mouth next? Will that help you decide?” 

 

Taemin bites his lips. “Nnn—no.”

 

“No?” Kai raises his eyebrows in questions, even though he knows Taemin is just following the script. 

 

“I’ll... I’ll come if you do,” Taemin says with an adorable flush staining his cheeks and neck. “I don’t think I can—ah! I can… handle it.” Taemin squeezes his eyes shut as Kai speeds his ministration on his cock, almost as a punishment for his answer. 

 

“I see,” Kai says calmly as he strokes Taemin harder, and Taemin cries out. “We can’t have that now, can we? Luckily, I have a solution.”

 

Kai abruptly leaves Taemin’s cock and moves towards the bedside table. He pulls out a bottle of lube and a thin ribbon made of leather then scoots back to hover over Taemin’s hips.

 

Taemin watches as Kai squeezes some lube on his hands and rubs them together to warm it up. When he is satisfied, he strokes Taemin’s cock with his lube covered hands and Taemin yelps at the feeling. Kai grins and uses both of his hands to stroke Taemin quickly.

 

Taemin grips the sheets tightly as his breathing accelerates, and he lifts his head to watch as Kai movies his fingers up and down his member skillfully. Kai starts moving his hands in opposite directions, the hand closer to the base of his cock moving down while the other up and back again, and Taemin moans loudly as his head falls back against the mattress. Kai’s smile widens at his reaction.

 

“Ah—ah—Kai! I’m gonna! Oh!” 

 

“Shh… Don’t worry I got you,” Kai soothes, then all of a sudden he withdraws his hands away. Taemin opens his eyes in confusion at first then he remembers, he isn’t supposed to come right now. Kai is supposed to—Taemin watches in anticipation as Kai takes the leather ribbon and wraps it snuggly around Taemin’s base as a makeshift cock ring. He grins at Taemin when he is done tying it securely.

 

“There. Now you won’t come even if you want to.”

 

Taemin whimpers then opens his mouth to accept Kai’s tongue back inside it. Kai kisses him feverishly and grinds against his cock. Taemin moans at the sensation, the leather creating a nice, warm hold around him while the friction of Kai’s boxers against the head of his cock sending tingles all the way to his toes. Kai strokes one of Taemin’s nipples again as he moans into his mouth, and Taemin breaks the kiss to beg Kai to take his boxers off too

 

“Please. I want to see you.”

 

“Yes,” Kai agrees and allows Taemin to push the fabric away from his skin and down his knees. Kai helps him and pulls the garment completely off, his hard cock springing up proudly as it is no longer contained within the tight confinement of the fabric. 

 

Taemin moans as Kai gets closer, and reaches towards Kai’s length desperately. Kai feels his member twitch at Taemin’s desperation, and he wants nothing more than to grant him his wish and let the boy touch his cock. However, he's not done teasing Taemin yet. 

 

“Do you want to touch me?” 

 

Taemin moans once and nods hurriedly. Kai grins and angles his pelvis away. “You have to answer my question first. Do you like when I rub your nipple or your cock more?”

 

Taemin blushes and replies, “I said I like both.”

 

“Nope, you have to choose. Nipple or cock?”

 

Taemin covers his face with his hands and mumbles his answer. Kai hears him but decides to tease him further. “What did you say? I didn’t quite catch that?”

 

Taemin groans and mumbles the same answer again. Kai chuckles and moves so that he is hovering over Taemin on all fours, knees on each side of Taemin’s thighs and elbows on either side of Taemin’s head. “I knew you’d like cock more. Tell me, baby, do you want to touch my cock too? The same way I touched yours? Or maybe you want to take it in your mouth? Would you like that? Me in your mouth?” Kai coos as he plants kisses all over Taemin’s hands that are still hiding his face away.

 

Taemin moans and moves his arms so he can wrap them around Kai’s neck to bring their lips together again. Kai lets out a moan as Taemin’s sudden movement causes him to lose his balance and fall against the smaller male on the bed, their naked cocks bumping together for the first time.

 

Kai begins to rut against Taemin as they kiss, and one of Kai’s hands tangle in Taemin’s hair as he pulls the long haired boy up from the bed so that both of them are sitting on the mattress. Kai breaks the kiss as he shifts so that his long legs are spread straight in front of him and on either side of Taemin’s waist, while Taemin’s legs are in a similar position around his waist. This allows their cocks to be in close proximity between them and Kai reaches out to take Taemin’s hardness into his right hand to resume stroking it.

 

Taemin groans and lets his forehead fall against Kai’s collarbone. This way he can clearly see Kai’s hand pumping his member languidly. 

 

“Touch me too,” Kai instructs, and Taemin brings his hand to finally grip Kai’s large length. Kai makes a noise of approval when Taemin begins to stroke him the same way he is stroking Taemin, matching the speed and rhythm.

 

Because of Taemin’s head on his chest, Kai doesn’t have a full view of their cocks between them, so he asks Taemin to stroke both of them using his hands. Taemin nods and aligns their cocks together before he wraps his two hands around them and begins to pump. Kai lets out a moan as he strokes Taemin’s hair with one hand and a nipple with the other. Taemin whimpers at the various feelings his body is experiencing.

 

“So good. You feel so good,” Kai encourages the long haired boy as he kisses his hair affectionately. Taemin lifts his head and slants his mouth over Kai’s, and they kiss gently.

 

Taemin strokes faster and faster, feeling his orgasm build up but knowing he can’t achieve release until Kai unwraps the leather from around his cock. He starts crying out to Kai, asking him for release, and Kai shakes his head but tells Taemin to stop. Taemin doesn’t, so Kai nudges his hands away and grips them both instead, pumping their cocks at rapid speed as punishment for Taemin.

 

Taemin cries out and asks for release again, but Kai doesn’t grant him his wish. Instead he lets go and pushes Taemin so that he is flat on his back again and scoots over so that his knees are on either side of his head. Taemin’s eyes widen in understanding and he swallows, looking at Kai’s cock with lust. He almost forgot about this part. 

 

“During the date, I kept imagining you like this, flushed and sweaty underneath me, eager for my cock, wanting it in your mouth… Will you suck me, baby? Can you try taking me in your mouth?” Kai says as he pushes his hips towards Taemin’s mouth, and the boy beneath him nods hesitantly, again following the script. 

 

“You’ve never done this before either, have you?” Kai asks and Taemin shakes his head, just like the script said he should. Kai grips his cock with his left hand and allows the head to trace the shape of Taemin’s lips. Taemin knows to keep his mouth closed during this part, so he lets Kai spread the precum that has accumulated at the tip of his cock all over his mouth.

 

“I’ll help you out. Ok? Lick your lips for me, then lap at my cock like ice cream.” Kai murmurs and Taemin’s cock twitch at the things he’s hearing.

 

He complies with Kai’s instructions. He licks the precum from his lips and reaches out with his tongue to lick at the head of Kai’s cock. Kai moans in approval as Taemin begins to lick him nice and long. With every lick, Taemin covers more areas until Kai’s cock shines with spit and saliva. Taemin’s tongue feels hot and combined with the cold air in the room, makes Kai’s member tingle with pleasure. 

 

After a while, Kai pushes his cock closer so that Taemin has no choice but to open his mouth to take him in, and Kai murmurs encouragement and praise as he pushes himself inside the hot, tight cavern of Taemin’s mouth. Taemin only takes about a quarter of Kai’s length this way, but Kai doesn’t mind. He lets Taemin hollow his cheeks and slurp at the little bit of cock he managed to take in for a while, before he gets impatient and starts pushing more of him past Taemin’s beautiful lips. 

 

“Can you take more, baby? Open up wide,” Kai coos as he watches another inch of his cock get engulfed by Taemin’s mouth, and Taemin moans as an answer to Kai’s question. 

 

“Breathe through your nose, baby,” Kai instructs as he wipes a little tear from the corner of Taemin’s eye. The boy underneath him struggles to take him all the way in in this position, so Kai pulls back to let Taemin breathe once before pushing his hips forward again.

 

Taemin accepts Kai’s cock better this time, taking him in until he reaches the back of his throat. Kai begins to rock back and forth and Taemin sucks and slurps around him, saliva trickling down his chin and neck, and Kai catches some before leaning backward to stroke Taemin’s hardness with his saliva slicked fingers. 

 

Taemin moans at the sensation and his hands grip Kai’s thighs around his head, using the leverage to arch his head up to take more of Kai in. Kai moans in approval and pumps Taemin’s cock hard and fast.

 

Taemin closes his eyes and moans long and loud around the large cock in his mouth. His eyes water as he tries to breathe and suck and deal with all the sensations he’s feeling. His cock feels like it’s going to explode and Kai hasn’t even fucked him yet. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been filming but he knows they are nowhere near done yet. He doesn’t know how he’ll survive this. He really needs to come. 

 

“Mmmffp…” Taemin tries to speak around Kai’s large cock but Kai doesn’t understand anything. Instead, the tanned boy throws his head back and moans loud and dirty as the vibrations of Taemin’s attempt at speech cause the most beautiful sensations on his member. He tells Taemin to do it again and so Taemin does, and Kai moans once more before asking for a repeat once, twice, three times...

 

By the time Kai pulls out of Taemin’s mouth, still hard and leaking, Taemin is a mess and his jaw hurts a lot. Kai bends down and kisses Taemin, lapping at the spit around and down his chin with his tongue. Taemin tangles his fingers in Kai’s hair and returns every kiss the tanned boy gives him. He begins to move his hips against Kai's as the latter ruts against him too. 

 

“Baby… I want you… I want to be inside you. Will you let me? Will you let me make love to you?”

 

“Yes…” Taemin moans in reply as he kisses Kai deeply. “Yes… make love to me. I want you inside me. Kai… ”

 

Kai spreads Taemin’s legs wide apart as he reaches for the lube, breaking their kisses as a result. Taemin watches as Kai coats his pinky with lube and pours some more on his other hand, all the while trying to regulate his harsh breathing. Kai licks his lips and uses his knees to spread Taemin’s legs further as he coats Taemin’s ass with lube. He tells Taemin to lift his knees closer to his body while keeping them apart, and Taemin does so, using his hands to hold his legs up and close to his shoulders.

 

Kai smiles at Taemin as he stokes over the tiny, puckered hole with his thumb. Taemin stiffens slightly but Kai quickly soothes him with words like “You’re beautiful, so hot, I can’t wait to be inside you,” until Taemin relaxes enough to let Kai’s pinky graze the ring of muscles down there. 

 

“Ahhhhhhh…” Taemin whines as Kai pushes his pinky in gently. Kai tries to distract him by stroking his cock with his other hand, and it works for a little bit until Kai pulls his pinky out to insert his middle finger instead.

 

“Ah! Kai! It hurts!”

 

Kai knows Taemin can handle this. He saw the boy finger himself using two fingers on the day of the audition. It is only part of the script to pretend that it's hurting at this stage to make it consistent with the concept of virginity. “Shh, baby. It will feel better soon. Trust me.” 

 

Taemin moans as Kai continues to insert his finger all the way in. He shudders when the whole thing is in and Kai moans at how hot Taemin’s insides are. And tight. So tight. Kai doesn’t know how he’ll handle being inside him with how hard he’s gripping his finger now.

 

“Mmmm, Kai! It feels so weird. I feel so… so…”

 

“This is nothing baby. Wait until my whole dick is inside you, and then you’ll know how good it feels. I’ll fuck you so gently, so slowly, you won’t feel any pain. Only pleasure. Lots of pleasure... It’ll feel so good when my cock goes in and out of you slowly, rubbing against your walls... making you feel pleasure all over.”

 

Taemin moans at Kai’s words and his cock twitches. Kai continues to pump it, although clumsily, as he inserts another finger inside Taemin's hole and begins to scissor him. Taemin grips the sheets tightly as he begins to rock back and forth against Kai’s fingers. Kai adds a third finger and twists his digits around, causing Taemin to cry out. 

 

“Oh… Oh… Kai… I feel—”

 

“Mmmmm. I can’t wait to be inside your ass. I’m going to fuck you so good.”

 

“Kai… Yes… Please. I want you…”

 

Kai withdraws his hands and reaches inside the bedside table to pull out a condom. He rips the wrapping with his teeth, staring at Taemin in the process, then he rolls the latex against his hard and leaking member as quickly as he can. He grabs the lube and coats his cock thoroughly, moaning at the touch of his hands.

 

Taemin bites his lips as Kai settles between his legs, and kisses Kai as the latter leans forward for exactly that reason. Kai moves his mouth to the shell of Taemin’s ear and whispers, “I have been waiting all night for this. Please tell me you’re ready. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Taemin knows this is part of the script, but he can’t help but feel that Kai is genuine about what he says now. “I want you in me.” Taemin says with a blush and angles his ass upward in search for Kai’s cock. “Please, don’t make me wait any longer.” 

 

“Fuck,” Kai groans in Taemin’s ear, his cock throbbing at the confession even though it’s scripted.

 

He kisses Taemin once more, before he gently, oh so gently, pushes the head of his cock against Taemin’s twitching hole. The ring of muscles give away easily and accept the head of Kai’s cock, and both boys moan at the feeling.

 

Taemin closes his eyes and concentrates on breathing deeply to lessen the pain, on relaxing his body so that he can take all of Kai without much resistance. Kai continues to push into Taemin as he hears no sounds of pain from him, only moans of pleasure and breathy sighs, and before they both know it, Kai has completely sheathed himself inside Taemin. The realization makes both boys moan loudly and Kai momentarily forgets about Taeyeon, the script and the film all together. All he can think about is hot, hot, tight, and so so good. So fucking good. 

 

Taemin shudders at the feeling of being completely full of cock and his legs tremble trying to stay up in the position Kai has urged him into when he was prepping him. Taemin buries his face into the crook of Kai’s shoulder and moans quietly as his hole twitches and spasms around Kai’s large girth.

 

Kai shudders as he controls the urge to pound into the hot envelop surrounding his cock. He remains still as Taemin’s muscles continue to grip and relax around him, waiting for Taemin to give him the go before moving like he wants to.

 

“Kai…” Taemin calls out as he begins to rock his ass against the length inside him. “M—move. Please…”

 

Kai moans a yes and pulls his cock out slowly before plunging it back in. Taemin exclaims loudly as his insides drag along with Kai’s movements, creating a delicious feeling he hasn’t known he missed. With every snap of his hips, Kai’s thrusts become harder, deeper, better. And the next thing he knows, Taemin is shuddering as Kai hits his spot straight on.

 

Taemin grips Kai’s back tighter and voices out his pleasure in a series of deep moans and loud cries. Kai smiles and aims for the same spot again, his lips forming a full on grin as Taemin moans once more and his insides twitch deliciously around him.

 

“Does it feel good?” Kai teases as he aims another thrust directly at Taemin’s prostate, and the latter cries out a yes as he shudders uncontrollably.

 

“It feels good for me too,” Kai says and moans long and deep. “Ah! The way your tight ass is gripping me. How hot you feel... So tight... Baby you feel so good! Ah! I can’t, I have to fuck you hard.” 

 

Taemin moans, “Yes… Yes… Please…” as Kai picks up his speed and rams repeatedly inside of him. Taemin cries out as Kai grips his legs and forces them to lock around his back, driving him deeper as a result.

 

Taemin’s wrapped cock rubs against Kai’s abs with each thrust, and Taemin cries out Kai’s name again and again as he feels his orgasm approaching. Kai sense this, so he leans back a little to grip Taemin’s cock in his hand and strokes it to the rhythm of his thrusts. 

 

“Kai!!! Ah! Ah! Ah! So good! Ah! More… More! Please! I—”

 

Kai stops all of a sudden and pulls out completely, leaving Taemin empty and hard. He scoots down and takes Taemin’s length into his mouth, sucking once, twice, three times. Before he kisses the head and unwraps the leather from around Taemin’s base.

 

Taemin pants as he watches his cock stand long and proud against his stomach, then he moans as Kai lifts his legs and plunges back inside of him, hitting his prostate head on. Taemin shrieks and Kai rams into him more. Hard, fast, and determined.

 

He is going to make them cum now, Taemin realizes and tries to lift himself from the bed so that he can kiss Kai, but Kai pushes him back onto his back and leans forward to angle his thrusts more thoroughly against the long haired boy’s prostate. Taemin shrieks once more, and Kai grips his cock and strokes firmly. 

 

“Ready to come?” Kai asks as he pounds into Taemin mercilessly while stroking him hard. 

 

“Yes! Yes! Kai!”

 

“Then come for me baby, come while I’m inside you. Come for me.” 

 

Taemin lets go, and Kai milks everything out of him as he strokes and strokes and pounds and pounds into him. Taemin rides his orgasm, and only after he is done, Kai allows himself to let go. He empties his load inside the condom then pulls out slowly to tie it and throws it out.

 

Taemin lies there, boneless and breathing hard, so Kai leans over him and kisses him sweetly on the lips. Taemin, who has had his eyes closed, opens them to stare at Kai with an exhausted yet pretty smile and Kai smiles back before leaning in and kissing Taemin once more on the lips.

 

Neither boys register the sound of Taeyeon yelling cut, as they continue to kiss unhurriedly. When they part, they stare at each other for a few seconds before Kai heaves himself from the bed to look at Taeyeon. Taemin, who has totally forgotten about the filming, jumps a little as he sees all the men and women wrapping up and moving cameras around for the first time since he has entered the room.

 

He lifts himself off the bed and smiles graciously at one of the girls who hands him a robe to wrap himself in. A quick glance at Kai, who is now up and talking to Taeyeon, has him realizing that he is also wearing one. Taemin puts it on and proceeds to stand on unsteady feet to join Kai and Taeyeon in whatever discussion they seem to be having. 

 

“…I’m very impresses as usual by your work.” Taemin hears Taeyeon say as he approaches them with difficulty. Both the director and Kai turn to see Taemin wobbling towards them and Kai grins before quickly helping Taemin steady himself on his feet.

 

Taemin smiles at him while blushing and Kai grins, glad to see the adorable redness still on the boy’s cheeks. Looks like one session of sex isn’t enough to make him get over his shyness.

 

Taeyeon flips her hair as she looks at Taemin with slight annoyance but mainly an impressed expression. “Well done, New Boy. I think you handled this pretty well. I was just telling Kai that the video will be edited and put together in a span of two days and then you’ll have a chance to watch your work. Usually we do the whole scene multiple times but I think one take is sufficient today. For now, go shower and dress then come see me in my office before you leave.”

 

Taemin nods and watches as Taeyeon turns to yell directions at the crew. Kai nudges Taemin’s shoulders to get his attention and winks. “Let’s go shower. I’ll show you the lounge room after so you can grab something to eat before heading to Taeyeon. I bet you're hungry now, am I right?”

 

Taemin flushes and nods in embarrassment. Kai chuckles and leans down to whisper in Taemin’s ear, feeling playful and happy. “Can you walk? Or should I carry you to the showers?”

 

Taemin chokes on nothing but air as he pushes Kai away with an embarrassed squeak. “I—I can walk!”

 

Kai chuckles but keeps his arms around Taemin. “You looked like you needed help, but anyway, let’s go clean up before the showers get busy by the other actors. Trust me, some of them you don’t want to meet for the first time while you're in there.”

 

Taemin nods dumbly and grips Kai’s arm as he leads them both out of the room. 

 

Yeah, there is no way he can be indifferent to Kai's charm. So screw that idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

 

“Welcome to the biggest bathroom in New York,” Kai says jokingly as he leads Taemin inside a spacious and empty restroom lined with over ten shower heads, urinals, and stalls. “There are lockers at the back where you can put your stuff, and the changing area is right beside it. If you want, I can keep your stuff in my locker since you probably didn’t bring a lock. Sorry, I forgot to mention to bring one when I called you about the orientation.”

 

“Ah—yeah.” Taemin looks down at his clothes and footwear which he is carrying in his arms. “I didn’t bring much with me but… if I can keep my clothes and my phone in your locker, that would be nice.”

 

“Sure. Here—give them to me,” Kai says as he takes Taemin’s clothes from him. “I’m guessing you didn’t bring any toiletries for showering either, right? It’s ok though. You don’t have to bring any because EXO gives us shampoos, shower gels, and towels. I’ll grab some for you after I put these away.” He gestures to the pile of clothes in his hands then nods towards the shower heads. “You can go ahead and start showering. I’ll be back quickly.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

When Kai leaves, Taemin walks over to one of the shower heads and turns it on. Immediately, hot water comes running down and Taemin sighs as it hits his chest. He closes his eyes and stands directly under the stream so that it runs down and over his head. He closes his eyes and relaxes, breathing deeply as he tips his head back to get the water all over his hair.

 

“There you go—sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Kai says with a chuckle after Taemin jumps in his spot at his voice, probably because he didn’t hear him come back. He hands Taemin a bottle of shampoo and a bottle of body wash with a smile. “You get startled so easily," he teases. "What are you scared of all the time?”

 

Taemin pouts offendedly, “I don’t.”

 

Kai raises his eyebrow challengingly, as if saying  _who are you kidding?_

 

“I’m not scared of anything,” Taemin adds and tries to look convincing, but fails.

 

Kai lets out an amused laugh but doesn’t bother telling Taemin that he doesn’t buy his attempt at looking nonchalant. He gestures to the hooks on the wall opposite them and changes the subject. “I put your towel there. It’s the white one in the middle.” 

 

“T—thank you,” Taemin says with an embarrassed blush. His cheeks redden further as Kai sends him a smirk and turns on the water faucet right next to him. He watches as Kai faces away from the shower head and tips his head back to let the water cascade all over his tanned and extremely fit body. 

 

Taemin doesn’t realize that he’s been staring until Kai gives him a cocky expression as if saying,  _yes, I know my body is amazing._  

 

Taemin turns his face away quickly and busies himself with opening the shampoo bottle. He can hear Kai chuckling quietly beside him at having caught him staring openly. 

 

They shower silently for a few seconds before Kai breaks the silence. “So… how was it?”

 

Taemin glances briefly at him as he lathers shampoo in his hair, his expression unsure. “How was what?”

 

Kai grins, enjoying how the bubbles from the shampoo frame Taemin’s face as he lathers his hair. “Your first time.”

 

Taemin scowls. “It wasn’t my first time.”

 

Kai raises his eyebrows at him, his expression a little surprised. “You’re telling me that was not your first time filming porn?”

 

“What? No! I meant it wasn’t my first time having sex!”

 

Kai chuckles and opens the cap of his own shampoo bottle, squeezing some onto his hand as he steps away from under the water stream so that it doesn't wash the soap away. “I wasn’t talking about  _that_  first time—but now I’m curious. Tell me about that first time too.”

 

Taemin blushes, finally realizing what Kai had meant. “Uhhh… filming was fine. It wasn’t as awkward as I thought it would be.” 

 

“I’m glad. But only fine? I don’t know. I thought it was pretty great actually,” Kai teases as he shampoo his hair, but then his expression turns—dare Taemin think it—lustful, as he stares at Taemin’s body. 

 

Taemin’s lips part and he turns away quickly to hide the effects Kai’s gaze is causing to his lower regions. He can't believe that he's getting hard…

 

“But now that you mentioned it," Taemin hears Kai say behind him, "I want to know about your first time having sex. You said you had a boyfriend, right? How long ago was that?”

 

Taemin hesitates. He keeps his back to Kai as he squeezes some shower gel onto his hands and begins to scrub his arms with it. He says after a moment of silence, “I don’t think I have to tell you.” 

 

Kai’s voice almost sounds like a whine when he asks, “Why not? Come on. Was it very recently? I promise I won’t judge if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

Taemin turns around abruptly and glares at Kai with an offended expression. The latter only smirks at him, almost victoriously because he’s managed to make Taemin turn around. “It wasn’t recently! I was eighteen, ok? And yes, it was with my boyfriend at the time.”

 

“And that boyfriend of yours, how long did you two date? Does he know you’re doing porn now?” Kai grins as he crosses his arms.

 

Taemin stares at Kai in disbelief. “What? Are you crazy? Of course he doesn’t know! No one knows I’m doing this. Why? Do the people you know know you are?

 

“My friends all know. Most of them are in the industry too. I’ll introduce you to them, by the way. One of them is a photographer and two are actors like myself—and now you too.”

 

Taemin opens his mouth to ask Kai a question but pauses as it dawns on him that he is a porn actor now too. Never in a million years did he think he’ll be something like _that_ , yet here he is. He doesn't really know how he feels about having such a title.

 

Kai takes advantage of his moment of silence and says instead, “And you didn’t answer my question. How long did you and your boyfriend date? Were you dating here or back in Korea?”

 

Taemin sighs and attempts to scrub his body with his soapy hands, feeling a little embarrassed because he doesn’t have a loofah like Kai. “We dated for about a year. And no it was here. I met him through a friend at university but he went back to Korea after he finished his degree so we had to break up.”

 

“Ahhh…” Kai nods thoughtfully, his eyes following Taemin’s hands as they pass all over his body. “And you haven’t seen him since?”

 

Taemin blinks at Kai, trying to understand why he is so interested and low key wishing Kai would turn around so he can bend down and wash his feet and groin without an audience. “Why are you asking me all those questions?”

 

“What? I’m just curious is all? Don’t look at me like that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like I’m annoying or offending you.”

 

“Oh. You’re not. I just thought you were asking me all this because I wasn’t good at it. You know… when we were filming.”

 

Kai furrows his eyebrows, not really following what Taemin is saying. “What do you mean?”

 

“Like… I already know I’m inexperienced, but when you ask me things like that it makes me feel like I’m  _very_  inexperienced. Like you’re trying to understand why my experience is so limited.”

 

“Ohhhh. That’s not my intention at all! I was just trying to get to know you better. Sorry if I was making you uncomfortable,” Kai says sheepishly as he shifts his gaze away from Taemin. 

 

Taemin smiles unconsciously and bends down to wash between his knees, taking advantage of the fact that Kai is no longer watching him. After a couple of seconds, Kai bites his lips and says quietly, “I actually happen to think you’re really good. A natural even.”

 

Taemin stops washing his body and gives Kai an expression full of relief, even though this is not the first time Kai has complimented him about his performance. “Really?” 

 

Kai nods with a smile. “Especially today," he adds. "Even Taeyeon couldn’t criticize you much. And she loves criticizing.”

 

At the mention of Taeyeon, Taemin’s shoulders slouch a bit. “Do you think she liked it? My performance?”

 

“Taeyeon? Hell yeah. She didn’t interrupt us, did she? So she must have thought we were doing a great job. But Taeyeon won’t ever compliment you directly, so don’t wait around for words of approval from her.” 

 

Taemin blinks as his mind takes in the new information about the director. He bites his lips. “Do you know why she asked me to see her after filming? That’s not a bad thing, right?”

 

“Ah, you’re worried? Don’t be. She’s probably going to ask if you want to have a stage name. If that’s the case then she definitely liked your performance.”

 

Taemin’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Stage name?”

 

Kai nods as he begins to scrub himself with his loofah. “I would recommend you to get one. You don’t have to come up with one today, but she’ll probably give you some ideas and suggestions.” At Taemin’s confused expression, Kai smiles and explains, “Most people like to draw a line between their career in porn and their personal lives, so a stage name helps with that. Almost everyone I know has a stage name. Even I do. My real name isn’t Kai.”

 

“Really? What’s your real name then?” 

 

Kai grins wolfishly and opens his mouth to say something that Taemin bets all his money would be cocky, but a booming noise caused by a bunch of boys entering the bathroom interrupts him. Both Taemin and Kai turn around to see five boys laughing and talking loudly as they come in through the door. 

 

Kai grins when one of the boys spots him and reaches out to give him a high five. They greet each other happily before Kai gestures towards Taemin. “Chen, this is Taemin. Taemin, meet Chen, one of the friends I told you about. He’s an actor like us too.”

 

“Hi,” Taemin says awkwardly, not knowing if he should extend his hand for a handshake or if he should just wave. It doesn’t help that he’s meeting someone new while being completely naked either. 

 

Chen laughs at Taemin’s shyness and nudges Kai in the ribs. “Where did you find this cutie, Kai? Look at him, he’s blushing.”

 

Taemin feels his face getting hot so he covers his cheeks with his hands in embarrassment, trying to hide the evidence of his blush. Kai frowns at Chen and pushes him away but not unkindly. “He’s new. Stop embarrassing him!”

 

Chen laughs good heartedly and extends a hand towards Taemin. “Sorry, Taemin. My name is Jongdae but here I go with Chen. It’s nice to meet you. It’s nice to meet your cock too. You’re pretty big for your body size by the way.” Chen wiggles his eyebrows as he stares unashamedly at Taemin’s flaccid member. 

 

Taemin yelps and covers his member with his hands while Kai slaps Chen’s shoulders angrily. “You prick—you know what? Just go shower! Leave him alone!”

 

Chen winks at Taemin and turns to find an empty shower head to use. “No seriously. I wouldn’t mind if we’re paired up," Chen says to Taemin. "Tell you what? You should give me your number so we can make sure we’ll collab togeth—”

 

“Jongdae. Leave!” Kai pushes Chen away and blocks his view of Taemin using his broad shoulders. He turns to Taemin and says apologetically, “Finish your shower so we can get out of here.”

 

Taemin nods and does so, trying to ignore Chen and Kai’s not so quiet bickering near him. When he’s done, he shuts the water faucet and speed walks towards his towel. Kai follows him and Chen whistles as he gets a complete view of Taemin’s ass. 

 

“Taemin, I’m serious! Give me your number! I would really like to tap your ass!” Chen says loudly and the other boys in the bathroom laugh.

 

Taemin ignores Chen and hurriedly wraps the towel around his waist and all but sprints towards the changing area. Kai stays back a moment to sock Chen in the balls—or at least, he tries to, but Chen intercepts him—before following Taemin. When he arrives at the changing area, he sees a very embarrassed Taemin standing unsurely beside one of the lockers, waiting for him. 

 

“Sorry about Chen. Sometimes I forget he’s a big flirt,” Kai says. 

 

Taemin clears his throat. “It’s ok.”

 

“He’s just very touchy feely and likes to joke about sex a lot. He’s also a terrible kisser, so never work with him,” Kai explains as he opens up his locker.

 

“So you two did scenes together?”

 

“Me and Chen? No way! He’s my best friend and I just refuse to ever work with him. I watched a couple of his videos though, and heard bottoms talk about him behind his back. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you never have to work with him,” Kai winks.

 

Taemin smiles awkwardly and takes his clothes from Kai’s locker. He begins to dress quickly and silently, still feeling embarrassed from earlier. 

 

Kai tries to lighten the mood by talking as he watches Taemin dressing hurriedly. “Jongdae is also Korean. We're both childhood friends and got into the industry around the same time. We have another friend, Sehun—who sadly isn’t here today—that got into EXO first. So you can say Sehun is the one responsible for Jondae and I’s careers.”

 

Taemin nods his head to indicate that he's listening as he zips up his pants. Kai watches him with part fascination and part worry as Taemin pulls his shirt on and then his shoes. The way Taemin is acting now makes him feel like the former wants to leave his presence as soon as possible, and Kai just doesn’t like that.

 

Kai glances down at his naked body with only a towel wrapped around his waist, and decides to use the physical attraction he knows Taemin has for him to his advantage. 

 

“Hey Taemin,” Kai says huskily and invades Taemin’s personal space so that the latter is forced to step back and lean against one of the lockers. Kai’s chest almost touches Taemin’s nose so the latter tilts his head back to look at Kai’s face. Taemin's body trembles slightly as Kai leans forward so that their foreheads are almost touching. 

 

“You know…” The way Kai speaks now, all slow and melodious, reminds Taemin of the way he spoke to him just before they kissed for the film. Taemin closes his eyes shakily as Kai’s breath washes over his face. “There is a tradition where the actors who film together for the first time go out to celebrate a successful gig after their shift. So… what do you say we go out for drinks tonight?”

 

Taemin gulps. “D—d—drinks?”

 

“Yeah.” Kai breathes out, eyes roaming over Taemin’s features. “You and me.”

 

"Umm...” Taemin’s eyelids flutter as he contemplates what to say. He doesn’t know if Kai means this as an offer of friendship or… something more?

 

“I—” Taemin begins to speak, but a shrill voice interrupts him.

 

“New Boy! I thought I said I’m expecting you in my office after filming! What are you still doing here?”

 

Kai and Taemin scramble apart as Taeyeon yells, her hands on her narrow hips and eyes shooting daggers. “And you, Kai! The laundry people were asking for someone to help them with the sheets. Go help them with that now!”

 

Kai sighs heavily and Taeyeon jabs a finger in the air at Taemin. “If you’re not in my office in the next two minutes I’m going to be deducting dollars from your paycheque!” And with that, she turns around and stomps out of the bathroom. 

 

“The heck Taeyeon? This is the boy’s bathroom…” Taemin hears one of the boys in the shower say as he quickly gathers his belongings and attempts to leave the changing area. But Kai stops him by grabbing his arm. 

 

“Wait—you didn’t give me an answer!” Kai says with a slight hint of desperation in his voice, making Taemin look at him for the first time since Taeyeon came and left.

 

Taemin hesitates for a second before taking a deep breath and smiling. “Ok.”

 

Kai grins. “Ok?”

 

Taemin nods shyly and tries to wiggle out of Kai’s grip. “I think I should really go now.”

 

Kai’s grin stays intact as he pulls Taemin forward using the hand he has on his arm. Taemin yelps and stumbles closer to Kai who fists his other hand in Taemin’s wet hair to tilt his head upward towards him. Taemin’s heart threatens to burst as he goes still in Kai’s hold.

 

Kai licks his lips and leans closer to Taemin, making the latter think that he’s going to kiss him. Taemin closes his eyes quickly but opens them again when he doesn’t feel lips against his own. Instead, Kai leans to the side and whispers in Taemin’s ear, “One more thing, text me your address. I’ll pick you up.”

 

Kai let’s go of Taemin with an amused and cocky grin and Taemin stumbles slightly. With a red face, Taemin nods before backing out of the changing area, his eyes still trained on Kai. He jumps when his back hits a warm _something_  and he turns to see Chen grinning at him. 

 

“So… how about you give me your number now?” Chen says with a wink.

 

Taemin jerks away and without a word, leaves the bathroom hurriedly, Chen’s laughter booming behind him. 

 

“What are you doing to that boy, Kai? He looked like he was about to orgasm.” Chen shakes his head as he walks towards his locker, passing an incredibly happy and accomplished Kai. 

 

Kai smiles and shakes his head at Chen wordlessly. He starts dressing himself back. 

 

***

 

“At last,” Taeyeon says exasperatedly as Taemin enters her office. She folds her arms on top of the desk and gives Taemin an unimpressed look. 

 

“Sorry,” Taemin apologizes as he takes a seat. He braces himself for whatever Taeyeon is going to tell him, already knowing that she is not going to be very kind.

 

“Don’t be,” she says with a clipped voice. “This might be your last meeting with me anyway, so a repeat of your lateness is not going to happen.”

 

Taemin blinks in puzzlement, then his eyes widen in understanding as Taeyeon continues to glare at him. Is she…

 

“I need to let you know about a little something I decided on,” Taeyeon begins as she leans forward across her desk. “You see, I have more than enough actors at my disposal at the moment and I don’t really need you. However, someone in the company seems to think that you have some sort of X factor so I agreed to have you come in today. Based on what I saw, your performance was pretty  _natural_... and this is a problem. Your role today was supposed to be just a role, but you made it about you. It was so natural that I happen to think that’s all you are, an inexperienced virgin. So, I’m going to say this nice and clear. I don’t think you’re really qualified to be a part of this industry. Take my advice, and find another job that can tolerate all that innoc—”

 

“I’m sorry. What?”

 

Taeyeon huffs, annoyed at being interrupted. “I’m saying that you’re not going to be a part of EXO. I’m sorry but you’ve proven yourself unqualified.”

 

Taemin’s mouth opens and closes several times. He’s speechless, but his insides are boiling with anger.

 

“So you’re kicking me out?” he asks as a laugh escapes him.

 

Taeyeon flips her hair over her shoulder and pulls out Taemin’s signed forms from earlier. “Your contract permits me to ask you to quit anytime after a performance. Of course you’ll be paid for today’s work. But you can’t continue with us. I’m sorry but this is the way it is,” Taeyeon says without being sorry as she pulls out a cheque from one of the drawers. She pushes it towards Taemin on the desk and Taemin sees that it has a grant written on it. 

 

Taemin squares his jaw as anger surges through him, but he contains it.

 

“Take this and go. You’re time here is over.”

 

Taemin swallows and takes the cheque from the table, his anger turning to humiliation. He wishes he could take the cheque and tear it up in front of Taeyeon's face, but he really needs the money, even more so now since he’s unemployed again.  

 

He gets up to leave, but as he grips the door handle, he decides to speak up his mind since he has nothing to lose now. Because why not? Taeyeon has humiliated him enough. “You know, for a director working in an entertainment industry, you sure don’t know a lot about gay men.” Taemin turns around and gives Taeyeon the sweetest smile he can muster. “Lots of men like lanky boys. Some of which are working for you. But I guess you wouldn’t understand that since you don’t have a dick.”

 

Taeyeon’s face changes to a dark shade of red as Taemin opens the door and leaves. Both of them not really believing what they just heard. Taeyeon couldn’t comprehend that the shy and awkward Taemin had the ability to say something like that, while Taemin couldn’t believe that he made an attempt at an outright diss to someone of a superior position. 

 

High on adrenaline due to anger and shock, Taemin hurries down the hall and out of EXO’s studio, the cheque from Taeyeon feeling heavy in his pocket despite the fact that it's just paper. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

5:13 PM

 

_Hey Taemin, I’ll pick you up at seven. Text me your address!_

 

5:30 PM

 

_So, seven is ok, right? What’s your address?_

 

6:43 PM

 

_Taemin, it’s almost seven… I don’t know if you forgot about our plans, but text me your address so I can pick you up._

 

7:10 PM

 

Three Missed Calls

 

7:14 PM

 

One Message

 

_Taemin, I don’t know why you’re not picking up your phone, but please text me back. I’m worried._

 

7:30 PM

 

Two Missed Calls

 

7:32 PM

 

_I guess we don’t have to go out today. But please let me know you’re ok._

 

9:05 PM

 

_It’s been two hours… I’m sorry if I did something to make you upset. Was it Chen? Taemin please pick up._

 

9:31 PM

 

One Missed Call 

 

9:58 PM

 

_Ok, listen, if you don’t want to go out with me just say so. Stop ignoring me._

 

12:03 AM

 

_Fine. I won’t bother you again._

 

Taemin sighs and smacks his forehead against the table as he slumps over it, the last message from Kai echoing in his head. He’s mad and disappointed at himself for what he’s doing because he’s being stupid and inconsiderate—cowardly even. He refuses to have Kai know that he’s been fired because he’s ashamed and embarrassed of himself, and if he goes out with him, Kai will definitely know because Taemin will not be able to keep the news from him. 

 

So to avoid Kai finding out, and saving himself the embarrassment of being humiliated in front of his new crush, Taemin has decided to ignore Kai. He’s going to pretend that he's never had plans to meet the tanned boy in the first place—which works out well because he doesn't expect to see Kai ever again now that he's not working at EXO. A voice in the back of his head tells him that the whole idea is stupid, but Taemin ignores it. It's too late now anyway.

 

He can tell he’s made Kai pissed—as any person would be if they were in Kai's situation. And the whole  _I won't bother you again_  text made Taemin feel really guilty. Like, it's not enough that he's standing up Kai, he's making him think that it's because of something he did, which was truly unfair to Kai. 

 

Truthfully, what Taemin really wants to do is to answer Kai’s messages and tell him about the whole meeting with Taeyeon, about how she fired him and told him he is no good. He just really needs to talk about it with someone because he is still bothered and upset about the whole thing. Sure, he did kind of tell Taeyeon off by saying that she doesn't have a dick, but his attempt at standing up for himself hasn't done anything to put him at ease. He needs comfort, and Kai is really the only person who could give him that because he knows about Taemin's audition.

 

 _It doesn’t matter anyway,_ Taemin reminds himself. He plans on erasing the memory of EXO from his mind completely. He also plans on deleting Kai’s number from his contact list, but for some reason he can’t bring himself to do that just yet. 

 

With a deep sigh, Taemin gets up to head for bed. He plans on paying Jonghyun’s workplace a visit tomorrow to apply for the new position his hyung told him about. Initially, he wasn’t going to apply, but seeing as how he’s jobless once again, he might as well catch this opportunity before it slips away from his grasp too.  

 

***

 

“Why is Kai so gloomy? What happened?” Sehun asks Chen as he watches the tanned boy gulp another glass of alcohol in one go. 

 

The boys are at their usual booth in the bar they always go to on the weekends to chat about their week. Except today, no one is really chatting because Kai is drinking like there is no tomorrow and Chen and Sehun watch him silently and perplexedly. 

 

“No idea,” Chen says with a shrug, not really as fazed about Kai’s excessive drinking as Sehun is. “He was completely ok when I saw him yesterday at the studio—actually he was better than ok. Rainbows were shooting out of his ass because he managed to score a date with some newbie.” Chen taps his chin thoughtfully for a few seconds, the picture suddenly becoming clearer. 

 

Sehun’s eyes bulge out in disbelief at the word  _date_  and he glances at Chen. “Seriously?”

 

Chen’s eyes widen as realization hits him and he smirks at Kai. Ignoring Sehun’s question, he drapes an arm over Kai’s shoulders and drawls in his characteristic playful and teasing voice, “Hooooold on a second! Did Taemin cancel your plans? Or was he just a bad fuck?”

 

“Fuck off, Jongdae,” Kai grumbles and shrugs Chen off him.

 

Sehun blinks. Looks like Chen isn’t too far off the grid. 

 

“Aww. Poor you.” Chen doesn’t fuck off as Kai tells him to. Instead, he shifts closer to the tanned boy and starts taunting him playfully, a wide smirk plastered on his face and Sehun knows he’s just being his usual dumb self. “I bet he canceled on you, didn’t he? If you ask me, he didn’t seem  _that_  into you anyway so no surprise there—hey hey! I was just joking, chill!” Chen raises his palms up in surrender when Kai abruptly grabs him by the collar of his shirt to punch him, but thankfully, the tanned boy lets him go. 

 

Chen sighs in relief. Kai loses his temper easily when he’s incapacitated and judging from the several shot glasses lined up empty in front of him, Chen knows that Kai has had more than enough to drink for the night. It’s probably wise and smart of him to ease up on the jokes if he wants to go home with an intact jaw tonight. With that in mind, Chen steps away from the tanned boy and goes to sit beside Sehun. 

 

“Did Kai actually ask someone out on a date?” Sehun asks Chen, not believing the latter for one second. He’s known Kai since they were both in diapers and the boy has never asked someone out on an official date. Ever. 

 

Sure, Kai goes out to drink and hooks up with people at EXO all the time, but an actual date… Usually, Sehun wouldn’t need to ask something like this because he’d know Chen is making a joke about Kai’s romantic life, but the way Kai is acting is new and quite characteristic of someone who just got dumped so it could be possible. 

 

“I don’t know,” Chen replies, now serious and slightly worried about Kai—or maybe about what Kai will do to him if he misspoke, Sehun thinks. “I think he just asked the newbie for the traditional celebratory outing but maybe the boy said no? If you ask me, the boy doesn’t seem like the type to party. But I honestly don’t know why Kai is acting like he’s grieving.” 

 

“Hey guys!” Both Sehun and Chen look up to see their other best friend, Suho, pulling a chair to sit at the booth. He’s late, but no one really cares. The boys are just happy to see him. 

 

“Suho! What’s up?” Sehun chimes happily. 

 

Suho smiles as he places his camera and backpack on the booth surface and shrugs off his jacket. “I was in a meeting with Heechul to discuss a new project and it went longer than expected. Anyway, how long have you guys been here? I see Kai didn’t wait for me to start drinking.” 

 

“Not long. And Kai is going through a break up so don’t mind him,” Chen says with a wave of his hand, forgetting about his earlier decision to stop picking on Kai. Suho freezes in shock at the second part of the sentence and stares at Kai as if the latter has grown a new head.

 

“You wouldn’t believe it but someone actually rejected Kai’s offer to go out!” Sehun tells Suho, his tone coloured with awe and disbelief. 

 

“Don’t lie!” Suho exclaims. 

 

“Chen will tell you!” 

 

Chen shrugs and leans back in his chair. “I don’t know for sure but there is this new kid at EXO and I think he rejected Kai’s offer to go celebrate after their gig and now Kai’s acting like they’ve been dating and they broke up.” 

 

“Oh my God!” Suho covers his mouth and stares at Kai in disbelief. “I need to meet this boy! I have so much respect for him! Someone actually rejected Kai! Well, it’s true what they say, there is a first time for everything, hahahaha!”

 

“Can you all shut the fuck up and leave me alone,” Kai says angrily as he turns his head to glare at his friends. He shoots Chen a look of hatred which makes the latter quiver a little. “If you must know, Taemin didn’t reject me. He just got scared away by  _you_.” He points at Chen, and Chen makes a show of looking around him then pointing to himself in question. Sehun and Suho blink in confusion and wait for Kai to spill everything out. 

 

“Me? What—” Chen begins but Kai cuts him off. 

 

“Yes. You. You fucking scared him away! Now Taemin wants nothing to do with me because I’m friends with a psychotic flirt who doesn’t know the difference between jokes and harassment!”

 

“Whoa there Chen! You harassed his boyfriend?” Sehun shouts and Suho’s mouth hangs open.

 

“The fuck! I didn’t do anything!” Chen raises his arms in defense and glares at Kai. 

 

“This is so interesting,” Suho murmurs to himself then turns to the tanned boy, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Kai, tell us more about this Taemin and what Chen did.” Suho then leans towards Sehun and whispers with a chuckle, “We need to meet this Taemin kid. I can’t believe he’s turning Kai against one of his best friends already.”

 

Kai huffs and signals for the bartender to pour him another drink. Clearly, he is not going to give Suho what he wants and the eldest of the group pouts in disappointment. He turns to Chen and demands, “Who is this Taemin kid? How did you meet him?”

 

“He was in the shower and he was very shy. He’s a pretty little thing though. I can see the appeal, but Kai is acting completely ridiculous now. I mean, since when does he want to date someone?”

 

“I never said I want to  _date_  him, for fuck’s sake! Stop assuming shit you piece of skunk!” Kai shouts angrily and gets up from his seat. He throws some cash on the table and storms out of the bar, leaving three pairs of eyes wide in shock looking after his disappearing figure. After a couple of seconds, Sehun lets out a whistle and shakes his head. 

 

“ _Clearly_  something is up,” Sehun says to the two boys around him. “Kai’s never been like this. Chen, are you sure you didn’t actually harass that kid? What if he reported something and now Kai is in trouble too or something?”

 

Chen’s eyes bulge in fear and he shakes his head quickly. “I swear I didn’t do anything like that! Maybe Kai is just in a bad mood because of something else. I’m gonna go follow him to make sure he doesn’t get into a scab with someone. You all know how he gets when he’s drunk…” Chen trails off as he puts on his jacket and leaves after the tanned boy. Sehun and Suho sit in their spots and try to process everything that happened.

 

“Wow, I’m so impressed with that Taemin kid,” Suho says, not for the first time, as he leans back in his seat. “When I meet him, I’m gonna give him a huge pat on the back for rejecting Kai! God only knows how much Kai needed to hear no for once! I mean, can you believe someone actually broke Kai’s record of constant successful hook ups! Wait Sehun! Where are you going?” Suho watches the younger stand up and shrug on his jacket. 

 

Sehun smiles apologetically. “I’m gonna go follow Kai and Chen. Kai’s pretty mad at Chen and I have a feeling they’re gonna fight if they’re alone together.” Sehun heads towards the door and Suho scrambles up after him, trying to wear his backpack and carry his camera at the same time.  

 

“Wait! I’ll come with you!” Suho shouts but Sehun doesn’t wait around. The eldest curses and stumbles across the bar. “Wait Sehun! Guys, wait for me!” He shouts as he runs after them unsteadily because of all the things he’s carrying with him. He shouldn’t have come to the bar if he’d known he’ll leave it without consuming one drink at least. 

 

***

 

“Let’s make a toast for baby Taeminnie here ‘cause he finally got a job and is no longer in poverty! May you never experience the joys of joblessness ever again!” Jonghyun says with a slur as he raises his glass and both Key and Taemin chime in and raise their own. 

 

For the first time since last night, Taemin cracks a genuine smile. Jonghyun always knows how to lift his spirit and to that Taemin is grateful. 

 

They are currently out eating dinner and celebrating Taemin’s acceptance as a cashier in the music store where Jonghyun told him to apply. At first, Taemin didn’t feel anything about his acceptance, but now he’s starting to feel good about himself. Taemin knows the company of his hyungs and the Champaign he’s been sipping for a while are all helping brighten his mood too. 

 

“Amen!” Key shouts with a hearty and drunken laugh, his cheeks flushed prettily from the alcohol. “You know Taeminnie, you should really buy me and Jonghyun a gift as a token of your gratitude for all the support we provided you during that difficult time—”

 

“Ha ha ha. Very funny.” Jonghyun interrupts his boyfriend but his tone doesn’t sound angry. On the contrary, he sounds happy, or more accurately, happily drunk. 

 

Drunk Jonghyun is always one of two things, either happy or extremely sad and emotional. And fortunately for everyone around, he is happy at the moment. “Don’t listen to this idiot, Taemin ah! You should save up for all the school supplies you’ll need to buy once the new semester starts. Key is just being funny and acting as if I didn’t just buy him that new scarf he’s had his eyes on for over a month now.” 

 

“But Jonghyunnie…” Key pouts. 

 

“Shut up, you idiot,” Jonghyun says with a voice full of affection. He leans in to kiss Key on the cheek but the Key tilts his head so that their lips touch instead. They both smile adoringly at each other and Taemin’s stomach twists with jealousy. 

 

He wants to have what they have so bad. In moments like this, his loneliness truly sinks in. 

 

“Oh, Taemin ah! I forgot to mention something,” Key says as he breaks his gaze away from his boyfriend. “My grandma called today and said some interesting things about a certain someone.”

 

“Huh?” Taemin asks, blinking rapidly, not really seeing where this is going. 

 

“Apparently she heard from Minho’s mother that Minho got a job here in New York and he’s coming back by the end of next month. She said he’s looking for an apartment so… Just a thought, Minho might call you!”

 

Taemin blinks. Not sure how he’s supposed to feel or react about this news. Minho…

 

“If you ask me, that’s great.” Jonghyun butts in as he bites into another piece of his bread. “If Minho ends up rooming with you, he can handle half of the rent and you’ll be able to build your savings again! Also, your Mom called me today to convince you to visit Korea for Christmas… So you better start saving up for that plane ticket because I told her you’re going!”

 

Taemin sighs, feeling a little irritated and not really sure why. Shouldn’t he be happy that Minho is coming back? “I don’t know hyung. It will be kind of weird if Minho moves in with me. I mean, we used to date and I’m not sure if I want to get back with him and it will be weird if we live together without being together because you know…” Taemin trails off as he blushes. 

 

“Ugh that's right! I forgot about that!” Jonghyun’s expression turns sour as he recalls the day he found out about Taemin and Minho—his supposedly nice and respectful best friend—dating. Jonghyun was the last person to know about their relationships and the shock was so great that Jonghyun had denied it at first. His best friend was dating his sweet and innocent Taemin even after Jonghyun had told Minho that Taemin is like a baby brother who needs to be protected at all costs? “I still can’t believe that bastard dated you!” Jonghyun shouts angrily all of a sudden as the memories come back to him. “I trusted him and he went around and deflowered—”

 

“Listen to this one act all fatherly now.” Key rolls his eyes and hands Jonghyun a glass of water to shut him up. Clearly, the blond boy is getting way too drunk. And overly drunk Jonghyun turns all sappy and emotional and Key doesn’t want to deal with that side of his boyfriend now. “Listen Taemin, aren’t you tired of staying single all the time? Maybe Minho coming back here is a sign. You haven’t dated anyone since him. Heck, you haven’t even been with anyone but him! I say answer Minho’s call and see what he’s going to propose. And if he asks you to be roommates, I say you should say a fucking yes and hook up with him while you’re at it!” Key slams his fists on the table as he shouts the last part gleefully. 

 

Taemin stares at his two drunk hyungs discussing his love life and contemplates getting the heck out of there. 

 

“Stop ruining him Key!” Jonghyun whines as he smacks his boyfriend on the arm, but there isn’t really any force behind the blow. “Taemin doesn’t need to date now! And Minho and Taemin aren’t hooking up! Not on my watch!” Jonghyun shouts the last part and squares his shoulders as if he’s ready to fight. 

 

“Hyung,” Taemin rolls his eyes at Jonghyun, but not unkindly. He chuckles fondly as Jonghyun and Key start one of their infamous arguments that causes one of the restaurant workers to ask them to be quiet. 

 

“When Minho calls I’ll answer him but no promises. I don't think I want to share my place with anyone right now.” Taemin says mostly to himself, knowing that his hyungs are too wasted to understand what he’s saying clearly, but Jonghyun grins at him, clearly having had heard him. 

 

“That’s my boy!” Jonghyun hiccups and giggles. He wipes his sweaty forehead and tries to stand up, but the alcohol makes it difficult for him and he staggers. “I think we should head back. Taeminnie starts his first shift tomorrow and he needs to have a good night’s sleep!” He says drunkenly and pulls up his boyfriend up by the arm. “Come on Key! We need to tuck little Taeminnie in bed before I take you home and bang the shit out of you.” 

 

***

 

Kai can’t help but be surprised when he sees Taeyeon sitting in Heechul’s office when he opens the door. 

 

The blond director huffs as soon as she sees him and turns her head away, making Kai wonder what’s up with her. His eyebrows furrow in confusion but when Taeyeon doesn’t elaborate on why she’s pissed at seeing him, he takes a seat across from her and laces his hands behind his head, waiting for Heechul to arrive to find out the reason for this meeting. Moody Taeyeon is not something he wants to deal with right now, not when he’s been in a shitty mood himself since last Friday night, so he stays silent, pretending to be immensely absorbed with a spot on the wall behind Taeyeon’s head.

 

When minutes pass without a sign of Heechul, Taeyeon sighs and flips her hair over her shoulder impatiently. She shift in her seat and looks at Kai, clearly deciding on breaking the silence. “Did Heechul tell you what this meeting is going to be about?”

 

Kai shakes his head silently, closing his eyes and contemplating on taking a nap until the boss shows up. 

 

Taeyeon huffs and crosses her arms. “Same here.”  

 

Kai sighs tiredly, his eyes still closed. “Whatever it’s for, we’ll find out soon. And stop frowning so much. The lines on your forehead are becoming permanent.” 

 

Kai hears Taeyeon huff angrily. “You know, I reckon it has to do with that the last video we filmed. It was sent for release yesterday morning and I got a call from Heechul asking for this meeting yesterday night. It’s not a coincidence. The company probably didn’t like it and now we’re going to hear it from Heechul. I shouldn’t have let you talk me into doing it in the first place.”

 

Kai opens his eyes at that. If the meeting is about the video, that means—“So Taemin’s gonna be here too then? They’re calling everyone?” He scowls. 

 

“Taemin?” Taeyeon’s expression turns from annoyed to surprised and she looks at Kai in confusion. “Wait… You don’t know?” 

 

“Know what?” demands Kai, leaning forward in his seat. 

 

Before Taeyeon can reply, the door of the office opens up and Heechul waltzes in with a pile of papers almost blocking his view of the room. Both Kai and Taeyeon stand up to greet him and Kai moves to help his boss with the papers as the man stumbles and threatens to drop the pile on the floor.

 

“Ah! Finally! Thank you dear. You can put these papers on my desk. Ahhhh Taeyeon, my dear! I have  _so_  much to discuss with you, I can hardly wait!” Heechul, the main manager of EXO, says in his characteristic cheerful voice as he places the papers on his desk and moves to take his seat. 

 

Taeyeon and Kai take their seats as well and wait for Heechul to settle down and get organized. Their boss is a hyper and overzealous guy who despite being very busy, refuses to hire a personal secretary, so his stuff are always all over the place. Kai watches as Heechul mutters to himself and turns around in circles looking for a piece of paper that turned out to be right in front of him the whole time. 

 

Finally, Heechul stops moving and takes a deep breath. “I have very good news to share with both of you!” He squeals and fans himself, not caring at all that the two people in front of him don’t join in or even crack a smile at his excitement. “I got a call from one of our biggest sponsors yesterday afternoon. They saw the latest video we released—specifically the one you two were involved in.” Heechul pauses and looks at Taeyeon and Kai with a grin. 

 

Taeyeon sits up in her chair and urges Heechul to go on, nervous and curious at the same time. “And?”

 

Heechul clears his throat and says with a huge grin, “They really liked the latest video of Kai and that new boy that I have yet to meet. They are asking us to start a series starring that boy—the one with the long hair. They want to call it  _The Boyfriend_  series.” Heechul makes a gesture with his hand as if he is writing the title on a huge sign. “They loved the whole love making concept and they want to make a porn series concentrating on that. Since I have two actors who successfully made a video already, I am going to start the first volume of that porn series with them. I already have at least ten different scripts that I want Kai and that pretty boy to act out in the next two weeks. The first DVD of that series is scheduled for release at the end of next month, but the sponsor want to see a demo video by the end of this week and—”

 

Taeyeon shakes her head as her mouth hangs open. “Heechul. Hold on. What are you saying?”

 

Heechul sighs. His excitement dimming a little and he gives Taeyeon a sad look. “My dear Taeyeon, have you not been listening? I said we are starting a new series within the company.  _The_   _Boyfriend_  series! The pretty boy from your video will be the main star and Kai will be his partner! Speaking of the pretty boy,  _where_  is he? I specifically asked Mike to call out the three of you for this meeting.”

 

Taeyeon gulps and glances at Kai, who’s staring at Heechul with a dumbfounded expression, mouth slightly open and eyes unblinking. “He—” she clears her throat nervously “—I don’t know how to put this, but... He left the company.”

 

“What?”

 

“What!”

 

Both Heechul and Kai shout and Taeyeon hangs her head. Kai briefly wonders why Taeyeon looks guilty, but his brain is more concerned with the news of Taemin quitting. _What the heck does that even mean? How is that possible? When did that even happen?_

 

“He quit on the day of the orientation. After filming,” Taeyeon continues, casting her eyes downward in shame. 

 

Kai lets out a short laugh, and Taeyeon watches him lean back in his seat, grabbing his hair in disbelief. 

 

Heechul lets out a disbelieved squeak himself. “What do you mean he quit? He can’t quit like this right away? What was his reason?”

 

Taeyeon falters, unsure of what to say and Kai narrows his eyes at her behaviour. Sadly, Heechul doesn’t push Taeyeon to answer, something Kai would have definitely done if he’s been the one in charge right now. 

 

Instead, Heechul huffs and mutters tragically, “Well… this is a problem. We don’t have any actors that look like him—and I need someone who looks delicate for this. We don’t have time to hire someone new now. Taeyeon, I want you to call that boy and ask him to come back.”

 

“What? Me! Why?” Taeyeon complains, glaring at Heechul. 

 

Heechul gives her a look. “The sponsor wants a sample video by the end of this week. There is no time for us to find someone else and train them and stuff. That boy needs to come back. I’m not going to lose this sponsor’s offer because my main star decided to leave the company! Whatever it takes to bring him back, I'll do it. I’ll pay him triple the amount of a standard video if I have to! Anything for him to come back, do you hear me? We need to have at least one video done by the end of this week! The sponsor who's funding this is huge and we aren't going to lose this opportunity!”

 

Taeyeon opens her mouth to protest but Heechul turns to Kai, ignoring the director for the time being. “And you my dear,” he says with a warm smile as he blows a kiss in Kai’s direction. “I am so proud of you! You will be promoted for this! The video was delightful to watch even though it’s very different from most of the releases we do! It was simply exquisite. You and that boy have quite the chemistry! Say, you don’t have that boy’s number do you? Maybe you can convince him to come back? I’ll be sure to give you a raise if you manage to convince him!”

 

Kai swallows heavily. His mind going crazy with all the information he's absorbing.  _Taemin quitting, the new series, getting a raise, Taemin coming back…_ “Thank you, Sir. I will see what I can do.”

 

Heechul sighs in relief and smiles wide. “I knew I can count on you! Please let me know when you manage to get a hold of him as soon as possible. Also, I want you to prepare for this series by reading these scripts. The first one on this file is the one I want filmed by the end of this week—oh! My apologizes! In my eagerness to share all of this, I forgot to ask if you are willing to be a part of this new project! But you’re not going to refuse, are you, dear? You’re also going to be paid extra for this! It’s a great opportunity for you as an actor!” 

 

Kai nods and takes the pile of papers from Heechul. “Of course, Sir. I’d be happy to be a part of it. Thank you for selecting me.” 

 

Kai takes a quick glance at the blond director sitting silently and sees an unreadable expression on her face. He doesn’t miss the twitch of her left eye and knows that she’s pissed. But why, he has no idea. Heechul practically promoted them and she’s looking like she lost a bet. 

 

“I knew I could count on you! Now go and call that pretty boy and report to me as soon as you hear back. Tell him I want to meet him today if possible! Anytime he’s free, I’m free, do you understand. Tell him it is very important!” Heechul blabbers excitedly and Kai nods repeatedly as he gets up to leave. 

 

“I will, Sir. Thank you again,” Kai says, and with one last glance at Taeyeon, he leaves the office. 

 

When the door closes behind him, Kai leans against it and sighs tiredly, his mind racing. 

 

He had a feeling that the long haired boy was ignoring him when he didn’t answer his text messages and all but disappeared off the face of the earth, and now with the news of his resignation from EXO, Kai’s suspicion has been confirmed. Taemin was ignoring him—still is. And he’s avoiding him too since he quit his job. Or maybe he quit EXO and that’s why he’s avoiding him? 

 

The question is,  _why?_

 

Kai sighs again and pulls out his phone. He chews the inside of his mouth as he stares at Taemin’s contact information saved on his device. He knows that if he calls Taemin again, the boy is going to ignore him once more. Even if he leaves a message, he doubts Taemin will respond. Still, this was his only way of getting in touch with Taemin, so Kai squares his shoulders and presses the call button on his screen. He makes his way down the hall as the dialing tone rings in his ear. 

 

***

 

“So, how is your shift going so far?” Jonghyun pops in during one of his breaks beside Taemin, his voice cheerful and unlike that of a person who’s been working since early morning. He and Taemin are technically working in the same store but the the music section Jonghyun overseas is on the upper floor while the stationary section where Taemin is working in is in the basement. So the two boys aren’t able to interact together during their shifts. 

 

“Just lots of unpacking and organizing. It’s going pretty quickly though,” Taemin replies as he stacks another pile of books onto the shelf in front of him. The stationary section of the store hasn't opened to customers yet, so all Taemin has been doing during his first shift is stacking materials. 

 

“That’s good, that’s good.” Jonghyun nods his head and then continues after a brief pause. “By the way, did Minho call you already?”

 

Taemin sighs and gives the blond a side way glance. “Hyung, It's been a day. No he hasn’t.”

 

“Oh, you’re right. Haha. I was asking because he called me yesterday and asked me about you. I told him jokingly  _why aren’t you asking him_ , and he said that he was going to call you after.”

 

“Ah,” Taemin says and bends down to open another box full of books waiting to be shelved. “As I said, I will talk to him, but I really don’t think I’ll share my apartment with him.”

 

“Good, good. I’m glad you’re being sensible. Minho is bad news, remember that! As his best friend, I wouldn’t recommend him as a boyfriend ever.” The blond glances at his watch and makes a face when he sees that his break time is almost over. “Ok, I need to head back now. I’m closing today so don’t wait around for me when you’re done.”

 

“I got it, hyung,” Taemin says without turning to see Jonghyun run back upstairs to his section of the store. He lets out a sigh and picks up the now empty cartoon box to dumb it in the recycling bin. As he goes to open up another box, he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket, indicating an incoming call.

 

Taemin looks around quickly, checking to see if his manager is watching him. When he sees no sight of the old man, he risks a look at his phone screen, curious to see who is calling him. Taemin’s eyebrows shoot up when he sees that it’s Kai. The tanned boy hasn’t called him ever since Saturday midnight, and Taemin hasn’t expected that he ever will again. Knowing that he can’t be on his phone during his shift—but really, because Taemin has decided not to talk to Kai in the first place—Taemin pockets his phone without answering the call. His phone continues to vibrate for a few seconds before it goes still. 

 

Taemin lets out a heavy sigh, his mind screaming at him to stop being a coward and answer Kai. He owes the tanned boy an explanation for ignoring him, doesn’t he? Kai has been nice and supportive to him from the very beginning, and Taemin’s silence is surely worrying him. After some more thinking, Taemin decides that since he doesn’t really expect to see Kai again, he’ll text him some lame apology and tell him that he isn’t going to work with EXO anymore. He doesn’t have to tell Kai that he’s been fired, and even if Kai finds out, it wouldn’t matter because Taemin will never see him again. 

 

Taemin nods to himself with determination and promises no one in particular that texting Kai will be the first thing he’ll do once he gets off work. A quick glance at his watch shows him that his shift will end in less than an hour, and Taemin immediately starts formulating what he’s going to write to the tanned boy in his mind, his stomach flip flopping due to nervousness and dread. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

The phone rings, and rings, and rings.

 

But Taemin doesn’t pick up.

 

Frustrated beyond belief, Kai curses and cancels the call, not bothering to leave a message after the tone as the robotic voice instructs him to do so. It’s useless anyway, Taemin will not reply to him even if he leaves dozens of messages. He hasn’t replied to any of his messages all through the weekend, so why would now be any different? 

 

Jongin stares at his phone, contemplating what to do. Contacting Taemin isn’t an option anymore. He _has_ to do it. He promised Heechul, and he isn’t going to disappoint his boss because some kid is being too immature and ignoring him for, as far as Kai is concerned, no reason at all. Kai huffs and pockets his phone, an idea suddenly strikes in his head. If Taemin is purposely ignoring him, he’s not going to have a problem answering a call by another number. Right? 

 

With a glint in his eyes, Kai puts the papers Heechul gave him in the inside pocket of his jacket and walks towards the reception area, intending on using the company’s main phone to call Taemin. If it still doesn’t work, he’s going to ask Krystal to leave a message on his behalf. He’s sure Heechul is going to force Taeyeon to email Taemin about the new project, so he isn’t going to bother with that contact method. His main concern now is to reach Taemin as soon as possible and demand answers of him more than anything else. Kai isn’t used to being ignored, and once he is, he better as hell know why especially when he’s been nothing but a gentleman and a helpful person to have around. 

 

Before he opens the set of double doors that lead to the reception area, Kai hears Chen’s loud and annoying laughter. He frowns. Chen is not someone he wants to see right now. Despite their little argument at the bar the other day and Kai’s clear stance on not wanting to hear jokes about him and Taemin mixed in with the word _relationship_ , Kai just knows that Chen will not refrain from throwing these kind of jokes around again. Nothing will be different from when they were at the bar except that this time, alcohol or no alcohol, Kai will throw a real damn punch at Chen’s face if he goes too far. 

 

“Kai!” Krystal stands up from her seat as soon as Kai enters the reception area, making Chen, who has been leaning on the receptionist’s desk and probably trying to flirt as usual, straighten up and close his huge ass mouth. 

 

Kai nods to both of them, mentally grimacing because he doesn’t want to call Taemin when Chen is around. But it looks like he’s going to have to stick around until his obnoxious friend got the hell out of there. “Hey you both,” he greets cooly, then he glances at Chen with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t you have somewhere to be? Why are you hanging around here?” 

 

Chen grins at Kai, and drapes himself against the desk once again, not at all bothered by Kai’s cold attitude towards him. “I don’t see why my being here is any of your concern, best friend.” 

 

“It is my concern. As an employee of this company, I have the right to worry about the productivity of the staff, and your presence hinders everyone from working.”

 

Krystal snorts a laugh while Chen’s expression turns from playful to offended to mischievous all in the span of a second. Kai gives Chen a smug expression in return, happy that his reply caught his friend off guard, but his expression turns sour as soon as Chen opens his mouth to respond. 

 

“My, my, Kai shi! I see you still have your panties in a twist! What’s the matter, huh? Your little _boyfriend_ didn’t give you the succ last night? He’s still ignoring your calls?” 

 

One of Kai’s lower eyelids twitch in annoyance. “Fuck off, Chen.”

 

Chen grins, and wiggles his eyebrows at Krystal, confirming Kai’s prediction that the man will not let the topic of Taemin go. “Can you believe a boy said _no_ to Kai? Homeboy still can’t believe he got rejected! He’s been walking around with that frown all over his face ever since Saturday!” 

 

“I think,” Kai articulates slowly, emphasizing his words carefully, “you miss the taste of your own blood in your mouth, Jongdae. Because I swear to God, if you start spouting your nonsense about Taemin and I, I will not hesitate to break those pearly white teeth you worked so hard to maintain.” 

 

Krystal muffles a laugh behind her hand as Chen gives Kai a dirty look, finally picking up on just how serious Kai is being right now. “ _God_ Kai, how many times do I have to say I’m just joking? Jeez. Boy can’t even take a joke anymore,” he mutters, then with a shake of his head, he straightens up from his slouched position against the desk and gives Krystal and Kai a curt nod. “Fine, be that way. I’m out, assholes.” 

 

Kai watches with satisfaction as Chen leaves the studio completely, feeling not even an ounce of guilt for being mean to him. Krystal shakes her head at the two boys silently, only speaking when Kai turns around to face her. “I swear he’s been spreading that rumour everywhere he goes,” she says, referring to the relationship rumour. “What’s up with that anyway? What happened?”

 

Kai groans and leans heavily on the desk the same way Chen had been leaning on it before he left. “Not you too. I don’t wanna explain because there is nothing to explain.” 

 

“I beg to differ. Chen’s heavy sarcasm and awful jokes is something you tolerate on a regular basis. Why not now?” 

 

Kai huffs. “I really don’t want to talk about it, Krystal.”

 

Krystal pouts, but then shrugs indifferently, accepting and respecting Kai’s decision. “Fine, but can we talk about how Heechul told me today that he’s opening applications for new directors because he needs someone to take over Taeyeon’s job? Is she leaving the company finally?”

 

Kai blinks, slightly confused too but then it clicks in his head. “Ah, I don’t think Taeyeon is leaving, more like she’s being promoted.”

 

“Promoted?” Krystal makes a face at him. “What for?”

 

“It’s a long story.”

 

“Do tell it. I have a lot of time and from what you can see, not much to do.” She gestures to the empty reception room, pointing out the fact that there are no people she needs to attend to. 

 

Kai sighs. Looks like he’ll have to spill out everything to her after all. “Remember that boy with the long hair and pretty lips?”

 

“ _Long hair and pretty lips_ ,” Krystal repeats with a smirk, realizing that the topic involves more than Taeyeon. “Wow, Kai. At least try not to be so obvious.”

 

“Shut up. Not you too.”

 

Krystal giggles. “Yeah yeah, I remember him.”

 

“He and I starred in a video together.”

 

“So? Wait! Are you telling me—”

 

“Yeah, and Taeyeon directed it.”

 

“But… So… Wait. Explain it to me. You guys filmed together and Heechul loved it so much he gave Taeyeon a promotion? So what is she now? Head manager or something?”

 

Kai sighs. “Not really. Basically Heechul said that the video got a positive response from some sponsor and said sponsor wants more of the same thing. So Heechul is going to start a series and I guess since Taeyeon directed the first video, she will be taking on the new project.”

 

“Hold on.” Krystal frowns, trying to understand this correctly. “If Taeyeon is the director in charge because she directed the first video, that means… you and that boy are going to be the stars of the new series? Holy shit Kai! This is a big deal! You guys are going to be like… legit porn _stars_!” 

 

“Yeah.” Kai grimaces. If only it was this easy. “Except that we have a little problem. Taemin, the guy I was talking about, apparently quit. Like, literally out of the blue. Heechul is going crazy. He wants to talk to him so he asked me to contact him but Taemin isn’t responding to any of my calls. And this has been happening before I even heard about the project. I honestly don’t know what to do. I was going to call him using the company’s phone in case he’s purposely ignoring me but… I don’t know.”

 

“Oh…” Krystal’s excitement deflates a bit and she gives Kai a sympathetic look. “Well, shit. Have you tried emailing him?”

 

Kai shakes his head no. “Taeyeon is going to do that, but I want a more direct form of contact with him. Email isn’t going to cut it for me. Neither will it for Heechul. He wants to talk to Taemin as soon as possible, meaning today.” 

 

“If you can’t reach him through his cell phone, why don’t you pay him a visit at his place? I can access his file for you.”

 

Kai stares at Krystal in shock. “Well, shit, I didn’t think of that. That doesn’t go against any confidentiality rules, does it?”

 

“Shouldn’t be,” Krystal says as she tucks in her chair closer to the desk, readying herself to search for that file on the computer as she told Kai she would. “You need to see him because of work. You’re not breaking any rules.”

 

“Ok. So…” Kai trails off as he moves around to stand beside Krystal so that he can see the computer screen as well. “I guess I should just skip the extra phone call and go see him straight away, right? Do you think he’ll be home right now? It’s just a little after three.”

 

“Hmm…” Krystal responds as she scans her computer screen. “I would say go around evening time. Five would be good.”

 

Kai sighs tiredly and massages his temple. “I don’t think I can wait. I really need to talk to him. It’s bothering me how he disappeared without a word. Like, who quits a job on the same day they get hired? It makes no sense to me.”

 

Krystal shrugs, not really bothering with giving the tanned boy an answer. She clicks repeatedly on the mouse, opening file after file on the computer until Taemin’s information springs up in front of her on the screen. She wastes no time in printing the address for Kai as the tanned boy continues to talk about his dilemma. 

 

“You didn’t see him last Friday, did you? If he quit right after the orientation, he should have asked you for the resignation papers. Do you remember if he asked anyone or if anyone gave you his resignation papers?”

 

At the mention of resignation papers, Krystal stills. She blinks at the computer screen in confusion before directing that same expression at Kai. “No, and it’s funny that you mentioned it because his file doesn’t say anything about him quitting either. If his resignation has been registered, it would have said here.” She points to the screen. “But as you can see, it’s blank.”

 

Kai blinks, expression mirroring Krystal’s. “The heck?”

 

Krystal leans back against her seat, index finger tapping against her chin thoughtfully. “Who said he quit again? Taeyeon? Maybe she has his resignation papers. Strange though, I wonder why she didn’t give them to me to update his file…”

 

“Ah!” Kai’s face suddenly brightens up as he remembers something. “Now that you mentioned it, Taemin _did_ go to see Taeyeon after we finished filming on Friday…”

 

“There you go.” Krystal says. “I guess Taeyeon is the person you should talk to after all. She probably knows why Taemin quit if she was the last person he saw before he disappeared as you said he did.”

 

Kai nods in agreement but then he groans in irritation. “Fuck, I should have asked her to tell me why he quit during our meeting. Now I have to wait until she finishes her meeting with Heechul and God knows how long that will take.”

 

Krystal shakes her head in dismay and feels a slight bit of amusement at how worked up Kai is over that Taemin boy. She gives Kai a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Ease up, Kai. Even though Heechul might not say otherwise, there is still no rush. Listen, why don’t you go get coffee or something? I’ll ring you once Taeyeon is done with Heechul and I’ll tell her you need to speak to her so she doesn’t leave until you get back. And after that, you’ll go see Taemin and tell him about the whole project and you’ll work out whatever misunderstanding you guys obviously had that made him ignore you like that. So no need for you to keep stressing. You gonna start growing some grey hairs at this point,” Krystal says jokingly. 

 

Despite himself, Kai chuckles. “Do I really look that stressed?”

 

“Yes, and you look pissed too. No wonder Chen is having a kick making fun of you over that boy. The way you are acting is so out of character for you.”

 

Kai sighs. “I’m just pissed because I was nothing but nice and helpful to him and he’s totally ignoring me right now.”

 

Krystal gives Kai an unimpressed look. “He doesn’t owe you anything. Sure you were nice, but if he wants to quit, he has the right to do so without mentioning it to you. Porn isn’t for everyone. And if my judgement is correct, he doesn’t look like the type to stick around this industry for longer than necessary.”

 

“Yeah, well, whatever,” Kai says dismissively, not happy that Krystal is not empathizing with him right now. “It would still have been nice if he didn’t bail out on our plans Friday night.”

 

Krystal’s eyes bulge out in surprise. “You asked him out?”

 

“Not on a date.” Kai gives her a dirty look. “Just for the customary drinking night everyone goes to after filming. Again, I was just being nice and friendly.”

 

“Right… Whatever you say, Kai.”

 

“Don’t you dare start the same shit as Chen, Krystal. Don’t you dare.”

 

“I wasn't, but I’ll warn you, if you keep acting the way you are right now around that kid, Chen and I won’t be the only ones to think your intentions towards Taemin are to be more than friendly co workers.”

 

Kai frowns, and Krystal playfully pushes the tip of her index finger against his forehead, making Kai’s head tilt backwards slightly. “Also, while you’re getting your coffee, bring an extra large black one for me with you.”

 

***

 

Once Kai is out of the studio, he makes a beeline to his car parked on the side of the road right in front of the building and gets in without further ado. He pulls out his phone and throws it on the passenger seat carelessly but then he hears the notification sound of an incoming text. A quick glance at his screen has him lurching in his seat and scrambling to grab his phone back because the text message says that it’s from Taemin. 

 

Lee fucking Taemin. 

 

Fucking finally.

 

Kai can’t believe his eyes. He unlocks his phone screen and scans the message quickly, his eyes blinking rapidly and his heart beating faster than usual. 

 

3:12 PM

 

_Hey, I’m sorry for missing your calls. I actually don’t work at EXO anymore but it was really nice to know you for that short amount of time. Thanks for your help and all your advice._

 

Kai lets out a humourless laugh after he reads the message twice. “Is he for real?” he mutters to himself with a shake of his head and types a quick and thoughtless reply

 

3:12 PM

 

_Thanks for finally acknowledging my existence. I’m going to call you and you damn better pick up your phone this time. It’s important._

 

Kai sends the message then takes a deep breath to calm himself down. After several seconds, Kai presses the call button. He drums his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently as he waits for Taemin to pick up. 

 

But the phone goes to voicemail after numerous rings. Again. 

 

Kai curses, and as soon as the answering machine beeps, he spits out his message. He’s had enough.

 

“Lee Fucking Taemin! You have some nerve ignoring my calls and messages for this long! I told you to pick up the phone! I’m going to call you again and you better pick up this time! Ok? It’s very important.” Kai hangs up and pinches the bridge of his nose. He gives himself a couple of minutes to calm down, then he calls the long haired boy once again. 

 

Thankfully, Taemin answers this time, and on the second ring only. It seems like he finally got the hint that Kai is in no mood to play games. 

 

“Hi…” Kai hears Taemin say with uncertainty and the quietness of his voice makes Kai’s anger dissipate a bit, but not quite. He’s still pissed at him. 

 

He lets out a deep sigh and wills his voice to be calm and collected. When he speaks, he sounds more exhausted than angry. “Really, Taemin? Why have you been ignoring my calls?” 

 

Taemin doesn’t answer, so Kai sighs again.

 

“Listen, there is something important I need to talk to you about, and I’d prefer to do it in person. Where are you now? I can hear cars… I know you’re outside.” 

 

“Umm… I’m by the H&E music store. It’s at—”

 

“I know where that is. Stay there, I’m coming to get you. And Taemin, please, _please_ don’t leave, ok? Stop avoiding me.” With that, Kai hangs up and starts the engine. Not even a minute later, he’s on the main road leading to where Taemin is. Thankfully the store is very close to the studio so it shouldn’t take long for him to make it. 

 

As the car accelerates, Kai finds that his heart rate does too. 

 

***

 

Taemin remains in his spot as the line goes dead. He stares with unfocused eyes straight ahead and his head whirls to process what just happened. _Kai told him he’s coming to get him. And he’s angry._

 

Taemin gulps. He feels like he’s on the verge of panicking. He doesn’t want to see Kai right now, especially if the tanned boy is angry at him. Kai is probably going to say unpleasant things and Taemin doesn’t want to hear them. He already feels horrible enough over how he’s been acting but to actually face Kai right now… What’s he going to tell him? He owes him an explanation but he doesn’t want to tell Kai what happened with Taeyeon. He’ll look stupid and more pathetic than he already is. 

 

That’s it, Taemin decides that he can’t do it. He’s a coward, so what? He unlocks his phone, ready to tell Kai that he can’t stay and he’s heading home, but before he can press the call button, he hears distant screeching of wheels and looks up to see a sports car speeding down the road towards him rather manically. Five seconds later, the car stops right in front of the music store he’d just been in and a tanned boy gets out. 

 

Kai, of course. 

 

It’s all really cliché and somewhere in the back of his head, Taemin marvels at how quickly Kai made it to the music store, but his main thoughts right now revolve around the fact that he has to confront Kai, the person he’s been avoiding for three days straight. Kai doesn’t spot Taemin right away since Taemin isn’t standing directly outside the store and Taemin watches as Kai tries to peer inside the window of the shop, probably looking to see if he’s in there. Taemin wonders if he should use this opportunity to walk away but then Kai turns his head and their eyes meet. 

 

Taemin gulps, nervous and uncertain of what to do. The whole situation is super awkward. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think that he’s dreaming. It also doesn’t help that Kai looks so gorgeous Taemin has to fight the urge to pinch himself. Taemin watches as Kai’s shoulders sag in relief and he shrinks a little in his spot as the tanned boy jogs towards him. 

 

As soon as Kai reaches him, he puts his two hands on his shoulders and leans in so that their eyes are level with each other. Taemin instinctively tries to lean back, but Kai’s hands on his shoulders prevent him from doing that. Shocked, he stares at Kai with wide eyes and unconsciously holds his breath. 

 

“Do you have somewhere to be right now?” Kai gazes deep into Taemin’s eyes. 

 

“Uhhh…” Taemin stutters, finding it hard to think with how close Kai is to him in proximity. “N—no, but—”

 

“Good. Then come with me.” 

 

Kai takes one of Taemin’s hands and pulls him in the direction of his car. Taemin panics again and tries to ground his feet against the sidewalk so that he doesn’t move. Kai feels the resistance and turns back to face Taemin with a frown. 

 

“What’s wrong now?” Kai frowns. 

 

Taemin gulps and avoids Kai’s gaze. “Kai, I don’t think—”

 

“For God’s sake Taemin, stop acting like I’m going to kidnap you. I’m just going to take us to a place where we can talk. Plus, I’m parked illegally and I don’t want to get a ticket so _please_ , let’s go.”

 

Taemin bites his lip and lets Kai lead him to his car. Once they reach it, the tanned boy opens the passenger door for Taemin and with a hand on his shoulder, he urges him to get in. Taemin does so without protest and interlaces his fingers in his lap as Kai moves to the other side of the car and gets in too. As soon as the car door slams shut, Kai starts the car and they’re off. 

 

Taemin gnaws on his lower lip and steals sideway glances at Kai who doesn’t look away from the road as he drives in silence. Taemin spares a glance at the speedometer and sees that Kai is well above the speed limit. If he’d been driving like that, well, no wonder he reached him so quickly. He was probably in the neighbourhood too…

 

The atmosphere around the boys is awkward and Taemin feels like he should say something but doesn’t know what. He settles for looking out the window worriedly. Three minutes later, they pull over in front of a fancy looking café, and as soon as Kai turns off his car, he opens his door and slides out, all without looking at Taemin even once. Taemin realizes that he should follow but before he can reach the door handle, Kai opens it for him. 

 

“Come on,” Kai says with a tilt of his head. 

 

Taemin swallows and gets out of the car. He follows Kai inside and stands beside him in line to order. The café isn’t busy so there are only two people in front of them, and before they know it, it is their turn.

 

“What do you drink?” Kai asks Taemin as they approach the cashier. 

 

“Uhhh… A latte is fine.” 

 

Kai nods and orders two lattes for them. Taemin opens his mouth to say that he’ll pay for his drink but Kai shushes him and waves a black card in front of his face as an indication that he’s going to pay. After Kai pays for the lattes, he leads Taemin to a small table at the back of the café and they sit across from each other silently. 

 

Taemin avoids eye contact by staring down at his coffee and waits for Kai to break the awkward silence. A couple of seconds pass as Kai probably waits for him to explain, but since Taemin volunteers nothing, the tanned boy sighs and breaks the silence. 

 

“Care to tell me why you’ve been avoiding me like the plaque?” 

 

Taemin continues avoiding Kai’s gaze and remains silent. 

 

Kai huffs. “It’s not cool, Taemin. I really thought something bad happened to you when you didn’t reply to me on Friday. And then today, Taeyeon said you quit EXO and I’m just—did something happen after filming?”

 

Taemin chews his lips, unsure of what to say exactly. Kai doesn’t appreciate his silence though because he leans his body away from the table and curses under his breath. “Taemin, _come on_ , you owe me an explanation. I think I deserve to know why.” 

 

Taemin reluctantly meets Kai’s gaze and nods. He takes a deep breath and decides that he’ll tell Kai the truth because he’ll make things more embarrassing if he attempts to lie to cover the fact that his inadequacy lead him to be fired. After all Taemin cannot lie. Kai leans across the table and gives Taemin in encouraging look when he realizes that the long haired boy is finally going to speak.

 

“Umm…” Taemin clears his throat. “I didn’t really quit. I sort of umm… got fired?” Taemin grimaces at how he sounds and Kai gives him a dumbfounded expression, so Taemin hurries to clarify. “t’s kind of embarrassing but… You know how I had that meeting with Taeyeon after?” Kai nods slowly, still looking confused. “Well… she fired me.”

 

Kai is silent for a couple of seconds before he repeats dumbly. “She fired you?” 

 

Taemin looks away and bites his lip. “She said she didn’t really have a need for me and that my acting skills were practically non existent because I was just being myself during—” 

 

Kai lets out a humourless chuckle. “That… doesn’t make any sense.”

 

Taemin shifts his gaze to Kai again and observes how he shakes his head slightly in confusion—or is it denial? Taemin wonders if Kai doesn’t believe him so he looks down in defeat and feels his ears getting red. “Well, it’s true. I don’t know why she said I quit voluntarily. She made me sign a resignation letter.” 

 

Kai curses under his breath again and leans forward across the table, elbows on the wooden surface and eyes staring into Taemin’s. “Ok, first, she’s dumb to have fired you and second, you weren’t bad at all Taemin. You were really great actually and—”

 

Taemin interrupts him, feeling slightly irritated at hearing Kai’s reassurance because he doesn’t need this kind of sympathy right now. “Kai, just stop. I wasn’t and Taeyeon is right. I’m not really cut out for this business and—“

 

“No. You stop,” Kai says forcefully. “I’m not the only one who thinks you’re great, and I have proof. Here, look…” Kai trails off as he pulls out a folded stack of papers from the inside of his jacket pocket. He places them on the table and slides them towards Taemin. “Look at this.”

 

Taemin looks at Kai with eyes full of doubt but takes the papers anyway. He scans the first page and his eyes furrow in confusion. He looks at Kai. 

 

“I don’t know how this contract has anything to do with me.”

 

Kai sighs and takes the papers from Taemin. He waves it slightly and leans in closer across the table, as if he’s about to reveal a big secret he doesn’t want anyone but Taemin to hear. “This isn’t just a regular contract. I got promoted… Well, sort of. Basically the head director Heechul called Taeyeon and I for a meeting today and said that a sponsor really liked our video and he wants us to start doing more of it—like a video series. So when Taeyeon said you quit Heechul told me to convince you to return because, really, you are the star of this. He’s going to give us both a raise and he even said he’ll triple your salary if you come back.” 

 

Taemin blinks rapidly, trying to absorb everything Kai just told him but finding it hard to do so. Kai senses Taemin’s confusion so he flips the first couple of papers in the stack until he sees the one he wants. He passes the papers to Taemin. “Look, this is the first script they want us to do. This is real Taemin. And it’s really good! You basically proved yourself in the industry by only one video!” 

 

Taemin shakes his head, mouth hanging open slightly in disbelief. “I—I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Just say yes to this contract. You can’t pass on this opportunity.”

 

Taemin sighs tiredly and hangs his head. Watching him, Kai gives him a sympathetic look. “Listen, I don’t know why Taeyeon said what she said—something is clearly up her ass—but you really _are_ good. And I'm not the only one seeing that.”

 

Taemin rubs his temple tiredly, still shaking his head. “It’s just… It doesn’t really matter now. I’m not in EXO anymore and I’m not going back because of this. I already—”

 

Kai gives him a look that basically says _you’re crazy_. “No offence, but why the hell would you pass out this chance to make so much money without any real hard labour. Listen, I remember you were like _I’m only auditioning to know my body better_ or whatever it is you said but I’m not stupid, Taemin. Very few people do porn for something other than the money and to be frank, you’re not an exception to that. So why the hell are you not going to say yes?”

 

“Well, I have another job now—”

 

“Bullshit. Are you telling me your other job will make you more money than this contract? You’d probably work two months to make the same amount of money you’d make with one video at EXO. Trust me Taemin, you’ll regret not taking this contract. Think about it.”

 

Taemin groans and covers his face with his hands. “I know that, ok? But as I said before, porn isn’t my thing. And yes you’re right. I only auditioned because I needed money really quickly, but to be honest the humiliation from Taeyeon isn’t worth it. I don’t want to go back to EXO only to have her belittle me over something I already have no confidence in. So I’m sorry Kai. I’m sure you guys will find a replacement for me but I don’t think I’ll be coming back.”

 

Kai scoffs. “So that’s it? All because of Taeyeon? You do realize Heechul will do anything to have you back, don’t you? I guarantee you, if you ask not to work with Taeyeon again he’ll say yes.” 

 

“I—uhh… What?”

 

Kai grins, seeing now that maybe it won't be too hard convincing Taemin to come back. “I promise. Tell you what? Why don’t you just meet with Heechul and talk about it? I'm positive he will agree. And this way you and I will get our promotion and you won't have to worry about her making things difficult.”

 

“I—I don’t know, Kai. It seems—”

 

“Just trust me. Ok? I’m not saying you have to accept the job again. I’m just saying give Heechul a chance to explain the project to you. Do it for me. At least then Heechul won’t blame me for you leaving. Please Taemin.”

 

“I…” Taemin tails off, feeling a bit bad because he doesn’t want Kai’s boss to blame him for anything. He supposes Kai’s reasoning is logical. It wouldn’t hurt if he met with that Heechul guy. “Alright. I suppose it won’t hurt if I meet him.”

 

“Great!” Kai says in triumph and leaps off his seat, grabbing Taemin’s hand and pulling him up as well. “Let’s go meet him now. He’s been dying to talk to you.”

 

“Wait! Now? You didn’t say it was going to be today!”

 

“Does it matter? Just get it over with today since it’s stressing you out. Heechul said as soon as possible and you said you’re free so let’s go now.”

 

“Kai…” Taemin’s protest dies on his lips when Kai pulls him out of the coffee shop, their lattes untouched back on their table. They get in Kai’s car in record time and speed towards EXO’s studio. 

 

“A small warning, Heechul is very bubbly and talkative. Just let him talk until he runs out of breath, then when he asks you a question, tell him everything you want before you actually answer him. Otherwise, good luck trying to interrupt his run on sentences,” Kai says as he swerves smoothly between cars, a smile on his full lips. He looks at Taemin quickly and shakes his head in amusement. “Why are you so worried? Heechul is a nice guy. And he’s practically in love with you right now because you managed to get him a new deal with a sponsor. I bet you he’d try to kiss your feet when he sees you.” 

 

Taemin chuckles awkwardly. “Thanks, really. But no offence, I don’t think anything you say right now will make me feel better. Honestly, I really don’t want to do this but I’m only doing it for you.” 

 

“Awww. I feel so special.”

 

Taemin blushes. “I mean, you’ve been very nice and supportive and I was kind of rude not answering your calls—I’m sorry about that by the way. So I think it’s the least I could do now, meeting Heechul so that he doesn’t blame you or anything I mean. Umm…” 

 

Kai glances at Taemin quickly and chuckles. He finds Taemin’s attempt at apologizing adorable. “Why were you ignoring me exactly by the way? I don’t really get it? Did you think I’d be mad at you for quitting?”

 

“Huh? No, I wasn’t really thinking that. It’s kind of embarrassing and dumb, but I was just really ashamed, you know? Like, you had this big faith in me and you were so nice and stuff and then Taeyeon was the complete opposite. I mean, I was a bit upset too. I don’t know. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.”

 

Kai gives Taemin a quick smile. “It’s ok, I get it. I just hope you won’t make it a habit to ignore me when things get difficult for you. I promise I won’t ever judge you so you don’t have to feel embarrassed of me knowing things like that.” 

 

Taemin nods, biting his lip when he realizes they made it to the studio. Kai parks the car and nods towards the entrance with his head. “You ready?” 

 

With a gulp, Taemin nods and opens the car door. 


End file.
